Supernatural
by Mask and Clown
Summary: Gempa membuat kesalahan karena sudah memasuki hutan terlarang dan terdampar ke dunia lain. Ia bertemu dengan 6 orang yang mengaku sebagai saudaranya. Bagaimanakah kehidupan Gempa akan berubah? Apa saja kebenaran yang telah disembunyikan dari dirinya? Siapa 6 orang itu? Kesalahan apa lagi yang akan Gempa buat hingga akhirnya kembali mengubah hidupnya.
1. Lost?

**DISCLAIMER BOBOIBOY HANYA MILIK MONSTA SEORANG**

 **WARNING!: Gaje, alur ga jelas, typo bertebaran, AU, superpower, OOC, mungkin akan ada sedikit bumbu sho-ai tapi tidak akan menjadi dominan, de el el.**

* * *

Konon, banyak orang yang mengatakan."Jangan pernah pergi ke hutan Rintis sendirian. Kau bisa tersesat ke dunia lain jika melakukannya." Itu adalah rumor yang sangat khas pada musim panas ini. Anak anak saling berbisik, menyebarkan mitos itu dengan tawaan.

Boboiboy Gempa hanya seorang pemuda biasa yang berumur 16 tahun. Malam ini dia di ajak oleh teman temannya untuk mengunjungi festival musim panas. Jujur saja, ia sangat lelah untuk mengikutinya namun sepertinya tidak ada salahnya, disana juga banyak makanan serta permainan yang mungkin menyenangkan.

Baru saja ia sampai di tempat yang penuh kerumunan orang ini, seorang gadis datang dan merangkul lengannya."Gempaaa~ Ternyata kita sama sama sampai ya!" ucapnya dengan nada manja. Gempa hanya tertawa canggung dan mencoba menyingkirkan tangan gadis itu. Namun sepertinya ia tak mau melepaskannya dan tetap memeluk erat.

Oh, inilah salah satu alasan mengapa ia tak mau ikut.

Tiba tiba sekurumunan orang datang menghampiri mereka, Gempa menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk berpisah dengan gadis dari sekolahnya yang kegatalan itu.

"Gempaa-"

Dan suaranya pun tak lagi terdengar, pemuda itu bisa bernafas lega sekarang.

Memang tak bisa disangkal, Gempa adalah murid yang terkenal di sekolahnya. Baik karena ia adalah ketua osis, ramah, baik, tampan, pintar dan lain lain. Dia awalnya adalah orang yang pemalas, berat rasanya untuk bertingkah seperti itu setiap hari. Dia hanya menginginkan hidup yang mudah dan nyaman. Tapi ia sadar, itu nanti akan jadi impian belaka jika ia gagal dalam bersosialisasi di lingkungan masyarakat. Maka dari itu ia mulai bertingkah seperti 'siswa teladan' setiap harinya. Awalnya sungguh memuakkan, namun lama kelamaan ia mulai jadi terbiasa dengan hal ini.

Ia melirik jam di tangannya, sudah tepat pukul 7 dan ia sama sekali tak melihat teman temannya itu. Ingin rasanya berbalik dan pulang lalu menghempaskan diri di atas kasur.

"Kau pikir itu asli?"

Gempa terhenti melihat 2 anak kecil sedang berbisik satu sama lain. Mereka terlihat sangat semangat membicarakan sesuatu."Entahlah! Tapi aku yakin kalau itu asli! Buktinya, paman paman yang berburu disana sudah hilang selama 2 minggu 'kan?" balasnya dengan senyuman polos.

Bocah satunya menyengir pelan."Sekarang malam dan hutan itu berada di belakang festival ini, bukankah ini sangat mendebarkan? Bagaimana kalau ada yang hilang?" bisiknya dengan nada yang riang. Seketika mereka berdua tertawa lebar.

Gempa mengernyitkan dahinya, ia menatap aneh pada kedua anak anak itu. Bagaimana mereka terlihat bahagia tentang pembicaraan itu?

Seketika kedua bocah itu menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan polos mereka. Satu dengan iris berwarna hijau dan satu lagi dengan iris berwarna kuning yang ditutupi kacamata bewarna oranye yang sedikit aneh?

Pemuda itu dengan cepat menoleh ke arah lain, kembali berjalan seakan akan tidak mendengar apa apa.

Ia memilih untuk membeli jajanan disana dan duduk di kursi yang tersedia. Selagi memakan makanannya yang masih hangat, Gempa segera mengeluarkan ponsel genggamnya dan menghubungi teman temannya.

' _Hei, kalian dimana? Aku sendirian disini.'_

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah teks balasan muncul.

' _Huh? Kau datang? Bukankah kami sudah mengatakan kalau kami tak jadi pergi?'_

Seketika wajah Gempa berubah menjadi masam. Jari jemarinya kembali bergerak di atas layar datar itu.

' _Sip. Tak akan kuberi contekan kalian besok.'_

Pemuda itu langsung mengantongi ponselnya dan kembali memakan makanannya dengan kesal dan wajah yang bersungut sungut.

Oh sungguh, ia sedang tak beruntung hari ini.

Gempa melahap makanannya dengan cepat dan segera beranjak dari tempatnya. Baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah, seseorang menabraknya dengan cukup keras, tapi untung dia mempunyai keseimbangan yang bagus saat itu.

"Ah, maaf, kau tak apa?" Gempa dengan sopan menawarkan tangan pemuda itu. Orang itu segera mendongakkan kepala, memperlihatkan iris matanya yang berwarna merah menyala dan tajam, mengintimidasi lawannya.

Namun wajahnya dengan cepat berubah menjadi ramah."Tidak, tidak, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf." Ucapnya dengan sopan dan segera berdiri, dan kembali berlari. Ia menatap punggung pemuda itu sejenak. Gempa terdiam saat ia sadar kemana pemuda itu lari.

Hutan terlarang itu.

Kakinya dengan spontan mengikuti jejak orang itu."Hei! Jangan kesana! Disana berbahaya!" teriaknya, namun orang itu tak berhenti berlari dan masuk ke dalam hutan gelap itu.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Gempa, ia langsung memasukinya tanpa ragu.

Dan disitulah ia membuat kesalahan yang fatal.

Pemuda itu berlari melalui semak semak, ia terus berlari melalui hutan gelap ini sebelum ia tiba tiba membeku di tempat. Gempa baru menyadari ia telah memasuki hutan itu, seorang diri.

Orang yang sempat ia kejar sudah tak terdengar lagi oleh dirinya. Wajahnya menjadi pucat pasi sekarang, keringat mulai menuruni pelipisnya.

Ia pun memutuskan untuk berbalik, mengikuti jalan yang pernah ia lalui sebelumnya.

"A-apa ini..."

Setelah beberapa menit berlari, ia tak menemukan apapun. Justru Gempa merasa ia kembali ke tempat semulanya tadi. Wajahnya kembali pucat.

Tiba tiba terdengar suara semak semak, membuat rasa takut Gempa semakin menjadi jadi. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara dan tak mendapati apapun.

Saat ia menoleh kembali ke depan, ia mendapati sepasang mata yang menyala dan meruncing ke arahnya.

"GWAA-MMPPHH!"

Jeritan Gempa langsung di tutup oleh tangan yang dingin, membuat pemuda itu semakin takut. Ia bisa pingsan sekarang juga, namun sebuah suara menghampirinya.

"Diam." Perintah orang itu dengan nada yang dingin. Sementara orang itu memperhatikan sejenak sekitarnya, Gempa mengamati wajah itu. Muka yang cukup tampan, walau tak begitu jelas, dengan iris mata berwarna biru muda yang terlihat indah. Ia memakai kaus lengan panjang bewarna biru muda dengan lengan berwarna hitam.

Sepertinya ia adalah penduduk di pulau ini juga.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Bukankah kau tahu ini hutan yang tak boleh dimasuki seorang diri?" tanya orang itu dengan nada yang datar. Gempa memperhatikan tatapannya seperti orang yang mengantuk."T-tadi aku mengejar orang yang masuk ke sini, tapi aku tersesat sekarang."jawabnya dengan nada yang pelan dan sedikit terbata.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas berat."Ikut denganku. Aku tahu dimana jalan keluar." Gempa sempat tersentak saat tangannya tiba tiba di genggam oleh pemuda itu. Tangannya sungguh dingin, seperti es batu.

Mereka terus berjalan tanpa henti selang beberapa menit. Gempa sempat tersandung beberapa batu ataupun akar karena orang di depannya ini menariknya dengan langkah yang cepat hingga sulit untuk mengimbanginya.

Gempa merasakan sinar bulan sangat terang tiba tiba, ia menyadari bahwa mereka sudah keluar hutan.

Tapi, ini bukanlah tempat festival yang tadi.

"Pfft.. Aku tak menyangka kau bisa dengan mudah ditipu."

Gempa secepat kilat menoleh ke pemuda sebaya dia itu. Iris biru mudanya langsung menyala, bersamaan dengan seringaian mulai terlukis di wajah itu.

Pakaiannya langsung berubah menjadi jaket berwarna abu abu dengan tudung yang terpasang untuk menutupi topi dengan warna biru muda serta motif garis garis yang menutupi setengah wajahnya. Saat ia mendongak, seringaiannya kembali melebar. Tangannya di angkatnya ke atas, angin kencang berada di sekitarnya. Tangan kanannya perlahan ditutupi oleh kristal es yang itu perlahan berhenti, digantikan dengan butiran salju kecil.

"Namaku Boboiboy Ice, kekuatanku adalah es serta air. Anak ke lima dari keluarga besar Boboiboy." Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri, tatapannya berubah menjadi datar dan kembali terlihat ngantuk.

Gempa masih membatu di tempat, apa dia memang sudah tersesat ke dunia lain? Siapa pemuda itu? Mengapa mereka memiliki nama keluarga yang sama? Muka mereka sungguh sangat mirip, hanya ekspresi yang bisa membedakan mereka berdua.

Ice segera memegang kedua tangan Gempa, iris matanya terlihat berbinar binar."Akhirnya aku dapat berjumpa denganmu, kak."

Pemuda beriris kuning itu spontan melepaskan tangannya, dan segera mundur. Sungguh tangannya benar benar sedingin es batu sekarang.

"K-kak? Ada apa ini? Aku tak mengerti. Kita ada dimana sekarang?!" tanya pemuda surai hitam itu dengan panik dan takut. Ia sungguh berharap ini hanya mimpi dan ia bisa terbangun saat ini juga.

Ice menghelakan nafas."Kita ada di dunia lain. Tempat tersembunyi di dalam hutan Rintis. Tempat dimana kau tak akan bisa selamat jika kau hanya seorang manusia biasa." Jelasnya yang membuat Gempa bergidik. Berarti dia akan mati tak lama lagi?

Pemuda beriris biru muda itu mendekatkan mukanya."Kita satu darah. Jadi kau bukan manusia biasa sekarang kak."

Gempa mengerjapkan matanya dengan keringat yang sudah membasahi kulitnya. Ice menyengir pelan."Ya sudah, ayo kita pulang dulu. Baru kami jelaskan disana." Pemuda bertopi itu menatap ke arah bulan.

"Kak Hali, kau dimana?"

"Disini."

Gempa langsung menjerit dan terjatuh saat mendengar suara yang dingin dan tajam pas di depan telinganya. Saat ia menoleh kebelakang, ia mendapati pemuda dengan jaket bewarna hitam serta motif kilatan listrik merah. Iris merahnya meruncing, menatap tajam ke arah dirinya.

"K-kau.. Bukankah kau orang yang k-kutabrak itu..?" tanya Gempa dengan nada yang terbata bata. Bibirnya tak mau berhenti gemetaran karena melihat pemuda itu sangat menyeramkan.

Pemuda itu mengangguk pelan."Kau memang seperti yang kubayangkan." Ia pun memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya."Namaku Boboiboy Halilintar, namaku itulah kekuatanku. Anak pertama." Ucapnya dengan nada dingin dan datar.

Ice hanya menyengir."Kak Gempa, kau harus berhati hati. Kak Hali bisa melumpuhkanmu kapan saja." Ia langsung terdiam saat Halilintar mendelik ke arahnya.

Pemuda yang dingin itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Gempa."Cepatlah. Aku mulai jenuh berlama lama disini." Gempa terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya menerima uluran tangan itu. Ia langsung meringis dan spontan melepaskan tangan Halilintar saat merasakan aliran listrik mengejutkannya.

"Kak, dia adikmu. Jangan terlalu kasar."

"Ah, maaf."

Untuk yang kedua kali, Gempa masih was was untuk menyentuhnya. Halilintar yang muak langsung menggenggam tangan itu dan menariknya berdiri.

' _Kasar sekali.'_ Batin Gempa dengan tatapan yang datar.

Pemuda beriris merah itu menoleh ke Ice.

"Solar dan Thorn dimana?"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**

* * *

 **Mungkin ff ini bakal terbengkalai, tapi saya usahakan agar tetap lanjut.**

 **Maaf tulisan kurang memuaskan, sudah lupa cara menulis yang baik /digantung**

 **Silakan review~**

 **Terima kasih.**


	2. Twins?

"Solar dan Thorn? Mungkin mereka sudah balik." Jawab Ice dengan nada datar.

Sang kakak tertua hanya menghela nafas pendek.

"Ayo Ice." Perintahnya dengan singkat. Pemuda beriris biru muda itu segera memegang tangan Halilintar.

Gempa bisa merasakan mereka seakan akan sudah berjalan sangat jauh hingga ia tak bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas, hanya merasakan angin dingin yang menerpa tubuhnya serta aliran listrik kecil yang permukaan kulitnya rasakan.

Di kedipan berikutnya, Gempa sudah tiba di depan sebuah istana yang besar dan megah. Terdapat banyak taman bunga di halaman depan dan air mancur berukir ukiran yang indah di tengahnya. Istana ini terlihat sangat bercahaya karena lampunya yang terang benderang. Terlihat sangat cantik karena membelakangi bulan purnama yang besar dan bercahaya.

Wajah Gempa tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa takjubnya.

"WOAAHHH! INIKAH DIA?!"

Tiba tiba Gempa merasakan angin bertiup kencang di sekitarnya. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara yang berada di atas mereka. Terlihat seorang pemuda dengan jaket berwarna biru tua dan topi yang dimiringkan ke samping kanan. Iris birunya terlihat sangat senang.

Pemuda itu pun melompat dari tempat yang cukup tinggi itu dan mendarat dengan mulus. Ia langsung memegang bahu Gempa dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"WAHHH! ADIKKU GEMPAAAA!"

Tanpa basa basi lagi, ia langsung memeluk tubuh Gempa dengan erat dan tertawa."Aahh~ Aroma tubuhmu sungguh enak~ Sungguh menenangkan~" gumam pemuda itu yang membuat Gempa sedikit takut, seakan akan ia akan di terkam sekarang juga.

Halilintar langsung menjitak kepala orang itu cukup kuat hingga ia sontak meringis."Apaan sih kak?!" bentaknya dengan kesal sambil mengelus bekas jitakan penuh kasih sayang itu.

"Kau membuatnya takut. Setidaknya perkenalkan diri dulu, bego."ucap Halilintar dengan dingin dan tangan yang terlipat di dadanya. Gempa menanamkan dalam hati bahwa pemuda itu cukup pemarah dan temperamental.

"Iya deh iya. Namaku Taufan, anak kedua. Dan kau harus memanggilku kakak sekarang!" ucapnya dengan nada riang serta senyuman lebar.

Gempa hanya menyengir pelan sambil menggaruk garuk pipinya.

"Ayo masuk. Masih ada 3 saudara lagi yang harus kau kenali, Gempa."ucap Halilintar dengan nada dingin dan berbalik masuk ke dalam istana yang megah itu.

Taufan tak henti henti memeluk dirinya dari belakang, dan Gempa baru menyadari bahwa 'kakaknya' yang satu itu sejak tadi sedang melayang di udara. Mereka benar benar bukan manusia biasa.

Aula istana itu sungguh besar dan mewah. Pernak pernik yang terlihat mahal. Jendela dengan ukiran ukiran elemen elemen yang ada di alam semesta ini. Karpet merah yang terbentang ke seluruh penjuru istana ini. Dan Gempa bisa mendengar musik dari biola yang merdu, walau sedikit samar.

Matanya spontan tertuju pada seorang pemuda yang tengah asyik memainkan 3 bola. Dan itu bukan bola biasa, itu bola api yang berkobar kobar. Orang itu memakai jaket berwarna merah marun serta celana hitam selutut dengan motif api. Serta topi hitam yang menghadap keatas tertupi oleh tudung jaketnya.

"Blaze, sudah berapa kali aku bilang? Jangan bermain di dalam istana. Kau mau membakar istana ini lagi?" tegur Halilintar dengan tangan yang terlipat di dada serta alis yang turun. Pemuda yang bernama Blaze itu menoleh dan seketika bola api di tangannya langsung menghilang ke udara.

Ia menyengir sambil menggaruk garuk kepalanya. Blaze seketika terfokus pada Gempa, matanya langsung berbinar."WAAHHH! KAK GEMPA?! KAU SUDAH SAMPAI?!" ucapnya dengan sangat kuat dan nada yang senang. Blaze langsung melompat untuk memeluk pemuda beriris emas itu, dan mereka sama sama terjatuh ke lantai dengan Gempa yang merasakan sakit di punggungnya.

"B-blaze.. Sesak.." gumam Gempa, mencoba memberanikan diri untuk berbicara. Blaze menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan kosong sejenak, seketika ia langsung memeluk dengan erat hingga Gempa tercekik."UWAAHH! KAU MENYEBUT NAMAKUU!"

Taufan yang kasihan melihat wajah Gempa mulai membiru karena kekurangan pasokan oksigen, segera menepuk bahu Ice dengan pelan."Urusi kakakmu yang satu itu." Ucapnya dengan senyuman jahil, tak sabar melihat apa yang akan terjadi.

Ice yang ternyata sedari tadi sudah tertidur mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Mencoba memproses perkataan Taufan. Berikutnya ia segera memegang kepala Blaze dengan kedua tangannya.

"Membeku." Ucapnya dengan singkat. Seketika Blaze membatu di tempat sebelum ia terjatuh kebelakang, memegangi kepalanya."OTAKKU MEMBEKU! ICEEEE!"

"Uh oh..." Ice langsung kabur keluar istana, tentunya lewat jendela, setelah melihat wajah Blaze berubah menjadi merah karena amarahnya.

Gempa hanya melihat dengan bingung mereka berdua yang kini sudah hilang dibalik jendela megah itu.

"Pfftt.. BWAHAHAHAHHA! MUKA BLAZE SUNGGUH LUCU! HAHAHAHAHAH!" Taufan sudah tertawa terpingkal pingkal di lantai, berguling kesana kesini seperti orang kesurupan.

Halilintar hanya menghela nafas berat, sedangkan Gempa malah menyengir."Pasti berat ya, mengurusi mereka semua." Ucapnya disusul tawa kecil. Pemuda beriris merah itu memutar bola matanya."Yah, memang. Ingin rasanya membuang mereka semua ke lautan listrik." Gumam pemuda itu dengan tangan yang sudah dialiri oleh listrik berwarna merah, membuat Gempa jaga jarak.

"Ah.. Kalian sudah sampai ternyata."

Mereka bertiga sontak menoleh pada sumber suara. Pemuda lain yang memakai jaket lengan pendek berwarna putih dengan topi senada yang menghadap kanan agak kedepan. Ia memakai kacamata oranye yang menutupi iris kuningnya.

"Kau... Bukankah kau anak kecil itu..?" Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis.

"Kau sadar ya? Ah, maaf. Seharusnya aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan kakak sekarang."balas pemuda itu sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

"Namanya Solar. Anak terakhir."ucap Halilintar dengan singkat. Solar hanya tersenyum."Dan yang dibelakangmu adalah Thorn, anak ke 6."

Gempa menoleh dengan cepat kebelakang, dan mendapati seorang anak kecil sedang menatap polos kearahnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, memastikan bahwa yang ia lihat sekarang ini tidak salah.

Anak yang sama saat di festival. Hanya saja ia memakai jaket berwarna hijau muda serta topi senada yang menghadap ke kanan.

"Peluk?" pintanya dengan mata yang berbinar, membuat hati Gempa luluh. Ia langsung memeluk bocah kecil itu dengan gemas."Kalian tak bilang kalau ada anak kecil disini!" ucap Gempa dengan nada senang sambil menempelkan pipi mereka berdua.

"Dia bukan anak kecil juga sih.." gumam Halilintar sambil menarik lidah topinya agar lebih kebawah. Gempa menoleh ke arahnya dengan wajah horror, memikirkan segala kemungkinan dari kalimat itu.

Taufan menyengir licik. Segera ia rampas kacamata Solar dan tertawa lepas.

Dan saat itu juga, Gempa merasakan anak yang dalam pelukannya mengeluarkan aura seram hingga ia dengan spontan menjauh. Seketika anak itu di lilit oleh akar akar yang keluar dari tanah tanpa meretakkan lantai. Seluruh badannya tertutupi dan perlahan sosok tubuh itu membesar seukuran Gempa. Beberapa saat kemudian akar akar itu kembali ke tanah dan menampakan pemuda tampan dengan topi hitam yang masih menghadap kanan serta jaket hitam hijau dan sepasang celana hijau. Iris hijaunya meruncing serta tangannya mengepal.

"A-ah.. T-thorn, aku hanya bercanda.. Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan hal ini pada Gempa.." ucap Taufan berkeringat dingin sambil kembali memasangkan kacamata Solar dengan senyuman kaku. Sedangkan pemuda yang memiliki kacamata itu hanya menatap datar sebelum tersenyum miris.

"Sudah, sudah.. Tenanglah Thorn." Pemuda beriris hijau itu terlihat sudah siap menerkam, namun mengurungkan niatnya melihat Solar yang memohon padanya. Ia pun mendecak pelan.

Gempa masih menatap tak percaya pada apa yang barusan ia lihat. Badannya spontan terlonjak saat Thorn menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan tajam, sebelas dua belas dengan Halilintar. Seketika senyumannya melebar, hingga membentuk seringaian.

"Jadi kau Gempa? Heh, kau terlihat lemah dan penakut."ejeknya dengan wajah yang terlihat psikopat. Sangat berbeda dengan anak kecil tadi, seakan akan mereka adalah kebalikan.

Tetapi tetap orang yang sama.

Thorn pun menatap datar dan berjalan ke atas tangga.

"Mau kemana?"

"Nyiram tanaman."

Dengan begitu, Thorn pun berlalu setelah menjawab pertanyaan kakak tertuanya. Tunggu, bukankah dia ke atas?

"Dia memiliki ruangan sendiri untuk tanaman kesayangannya."jelas Taufan seakan akan sudah membaca pikiran Gempa.

Ia pun menghampiri adiknya dan tertawa miris."Maaf ya, dia selalu seperti itu. Umurnya mempengaruhi pola pikirnya. Saat dia anak kecil, dia akan bertingkah polos dan lucu. Saat dia besar, yah, seperti yang kau lihat. Tak berbeda jauh dengan kak Hali." Orang yang disebut langsung mendelik, merasa tersinggung.

"Baiklah! Akan kutunjukkan dimana kamarmu! Ayo!" ajaknya dengan senyuman yang merekah sambil menarik tangan Gempa.

"Berarti.. Aku anak ketiga?"tanya Gempa dan dibalas anggukan oleh kakaknya yang sepertinya jahil itu. "Kau punya 2 kakak dan 4 adik."tambahnya dengan tangan yang membentuk angka dua serta senyuman lebar mendampinginya.

Gempa hanya tersenyum miris. Berarti dia akan mulai tinggal di dunia aneh ini? Bersama dengan saudara saudaranya ini? Siapa mereka sebenarnya? Masih banyak penjelasan yang Gempa butuhkan agar ia paham. Namun untuk sekarang, mungkin ia bisa berbaur dengan mereka. Mereka sepertinya memang bukan orang jahat, walau sifat mereka aneh aneh.

"Kau punya pertanyaan? Setelah ini, kita semua akan berbicara sebentar ya." Gempa terlonjak akibat Taufan tiba tiba berbicara saat ia sedang melamun.

"Daann, kita sampai! Ta-daaa!"

Gempa menatap kagum ke kamar barunya. Kamar yang bernuansa coklat serta emas, luas, penuh dengan buku buku. Sempurna. Ini seperti kamar yang sering ia idamkan.

"Kami tahu kau suka membaca, makanya kami memberikan semua buku yang kami punya padamu. Kami tak mempunyai hobi sepertimu." Taufan menggaruk garuk kepalanya dengan senyuman canggungnya. Gempa hanya terkekeh pelan."Tidak apa apa. Aku suka kamar ini."

Taufan tertawa pelan."Baiklah! Kau lelah bukan? Mandi dan tidurlah. Setelah kau bangun baru kita berbincang." Anak ketiga itu hanya mengangguk kaku sebagai responnya. Pemuda beriris biru itu tersenyum tipis sebelum meninggalkan Gempa seorang diri.

Pemuda beriris emas itu menghelakan nafas berat. Ia menatap jendela yang memantulkan cahaya bulan ke kamarnya. "Saudaraku.. ya?" gumamnya pelan dan kembali menunduk. Gempa terdiam di posisi itu sebelum akhirnya menuju kamar mandi dan langsung tepar di atas kasurnya.

Lengan tangannya menutupi sinar lampu yang menyilaukan matanya. Matanya terbuka sedikit, menunjukkan tatapan yang datar dan tak terlukis emosi apapun disana.

"Huh.."gumamnya dan menutup mata, menunggu mimpi menjemput dirinya.

* * *

 **To be continued.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca.**

 **Maaf jika ada typo, karena saya malas untuk mengecheck ulang /slap.**

 **Mohon reviewnya~**


	3. Strange?

Gempa melenguh pelan, mengucek ngucek matanya yang masih terasa berat. Ia berdiam diri sejenak, mencoba memfokuskan penglihatannya. Dan ia menyadari ada seseorang di sampingnya, yang juga sedang tertidur. Pemuda yang rambutnya sedikit acak acakkan dengan sehelai rambut berwarna putih serta piyama berwarna biru muda. Wajahnya terlihat damai, membuat Gempa tak bosan menatapnya. Bukan berarti dia pedofil atau apa.

"Ibu.."gumam Ice dengan pelan yang membuat Gempa teringat akan ibunya.

Wanita yang paling cantik yang pernah ia temui seumur hidupnya. Matanya yang indah, bibirnya yang menggoda, rambutnya yang halus, gaun hitam yang selalu ia kenakan cocok dengan kulitnya yang putih. Perempuan yang paling sempurna dimata Gempa.

Tapi harus diakui, Gempa sendiri belum pernah melihat ibunya secara langsung. Ia hanya melihatnya dari foto yang kakeknya berikan. Ibunya yang sedang memegang mawar merah dengan senyuman lembut diwajahnya. Kakeknya mengatakan bahwa ibu dan ayahnya meninggal sewaktu ia masih bayi. Dan ia pun mulai hidup sendiri saat menginjak kelas 9. Uang yang kakeknya tinggalkan sudah lebih dari cukup, tapi Gempa tentu tak mau bergantung pada uang itu terus. Maka ia mencari pekerjaan sampingan, tak sulit baginya karena Gempa memiliki banyak kemampuan yang cukup.

Gempa pun segera bangun dan mengguncang guncangkan tubuh pemuda itu. Dingin."Hei, Ice, bangunlah." Pemuda itu membuka matanya perlahan, menatap Gempa dengan matanya yang masih setengah terbuka. Ia menguap seriring bangun dari posisinya.

"Pagi.." tegurnya pelan. Gempa membalasnya dengan senyuman."Pagi. Ayo bangun, Ice." Pemuda beriris biru muda itu terdiam sebentar.

"Kak Gempa sudah bisa membedakan kami...? Cepat ya.."

Pemuda itu terdiam sebentar. Padahal mereka baru bertemu sesaat, namun ia sudah bisa dengan mudah membedakan dan mengingat nama mereka. Mungkin bisa dimaklumi jika mereka memiliki wajah yang berbeda, namun ini kebalikannya. Mereka bertujuh memiliki wajah yang persis, hanya ekspresi yang berbeda. Ah, pasti itu.

Ice pun bangun dan berjalan keluar kamar."Uhm.. Terima kasih sudah membiarkan aku tidur denganmu, kak." Wajahnya terlihat merona tipis dengan mata yang menatap ke arah lain. Gempa tertawa dalam hati, ternyata Ice anak yang cukup pemalu ya.

Saat ia membuka pintu, terlihat pemuda lain yang memakai kacamata berwarna oranye serta topi berwarna putih."Oh, Ice? Kau tidur di kamar Gempa?"tanya Solar yang membuat wajah Ice menjadi merah padam. Ia langsung berlari menuju kamarnya sendiri tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Solar hanya menatap punggungnya sambil mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali."Oh, begitu ternyata." Gumamnya diiringi tawa pelan.

Ia pun masuk dan menutup pintu, menghampiri Gempa yang masih menatap bingung."Ice itu anak yang pemalu. Terkadang kalau ia sedang mimpi buruk atau diluar ada badai, ia akan lari ke salah satu kamar kami. Blaze yang paling sering. Tapi yah, mungkin karena mereka baru berkelahi tadi malam, jadinya lari ke kamar Gempa, deh." Jelasnya sambil menyengir pelan.

Gempa meng-oh-kan sebelum ikut tertawa.

"Baiklah, karena kau sudah bangun, siap siap dan turun ke bawah ya. Kita akan mengadakan sedikit 'acara keluarga'."ucap Solar disertai senyuman lembutnya. Gempa hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Solar terdiam sebentar lalu menaikkan sebelah alisnya."Apa kau sadar?" Gempa menatap bingung ke senyuman miring pemuda itu. Tangannya yang ditutupi sarung tangan berwarna putih segera menunjuk ke arah jendela. Ia mengikuti arah jari itu dan matanya segera terbelalak.

Tidak ada cahaya matahari, hanya bulan.

"B-bukankah sekarang sudah pagi? Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh sekarang.."

Solar pun tertawa ringan."Sekarang memang sudah pagi."

"L-lalu?"

Ia segera menghampiri Gempa dan memegang kedua bahunya."Ayolah, tak mungkin kau sebodoh itu. Kau tahu jawabannya, bukan?"

Gempa meneguk ludahnya dengan kasar.

"T-tidak ada matahari di tempat ini?"

Solar melepaskan pegangannya dan segera tertawa."Benar sekali! Kau tahu jawabannya!" ucapnya dengan tawa yang terdengar cukup elegan di telinga Gempa.

"B-bukankah kau perwakilan dari cahaya?"

Seketika mata Solar berubah menjadi kosong. Ia tak bergerak sama sekali beberapa menit. Gempa berpikir apakah ia sudah menanyakan hal yang seharusnya ia tak tanyakan?

Seketika Solar pun mengukir senyumannya."Nanti akan kita bicarakan. Baiklah, kami akan menunggu dibawah. Sampai jumpa nanti~"

Gempa mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, menatap pintu yang perlahan tertutup itu. Padahal ruangan ini terasa dingin, tapi entah kenapa ia berkeringat sekarang.

Harus ia akui, saudara saudaranya memang sedikit, aneh?

* * *

"Ah! Gempa! Ayo duduk! Kita makan dulu!"

Gempa tersenyum miris melihat Blaze yang memanggil dirinya dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan makanan. Sang pemuda dengan iris merah segera mendelik."Hoi, siapkan makanan dimulutmu baru berbicara."tegurnya dengan nada tajam dan dingin.

Pemuda beriris emas itu menyengir dan segera duduk di kursi kosong, di ujung sebelah Taufan. Sepertinya kursi ini sudah di atur sesuai urutan mereka masing masing. Di deretannya ada Halilintar dan Taufan. Sedangkan di seberangnya ada Blaze, Ice, Thorn serta Solar yang pas di depannya.

Solar melemparkan senyuman, seakan akan tak ada apa apa dengan mereka tadi pagi. Begitu juga Ice, hanya diam menikmati makanannya dengan mata yang masih mengantuk.

Sedangkan yang lain sibuk melakukan kegiatannya masing masing. Taufan yang menjahili Thorn dengan menerbangkan makanannya, serta Blaze yang terlihat sangat ingin membakar satu meja ini.

Seketika Thorn mulai geram dan mengeluarkan akar akarnya di belakang Taufan dan melilit tubuh pemuda itu dengan kuat hingga duri durinya mulai menusuk ke kulit Taufan.

"CUKUP!"

Semuanya langsung membatu di tempat. Ice yang sudah sempat tertidur, terbangun dan makanan yang ada di sendoknya jatuh ke piringnya.

Halilintar yang terlihat sangat marah menatap tajam ke semuanya."Bisakah kalian tenang hanya untuk satu hari?! Bahkan ketika makan pun kalian tak bisa melakukannya dengan baik! Terutama kau Taufan!"

Yang disebut namanya mengernyitkan dahinya."Aku?! Kenapa aku?!"balasnya yang sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Halilintar pun ikut berdiri."Ya, kau! Tak ada yang suka dijahili oleh dirimu! Jadi lebih baik kau berhenti!" bentaknya dengan suara yang sangat tinggi.

Gempa langsung ikut berdiri melihat tangan Taufan yang mengepal keras hingga angin angin berwarna biru mulai terkumpul di sekeliling tangannya. Bahkan diluar sana, angin mulai berhembus kencang serta air air dalam gelas mulai bergetar.

"Sudah, sudah! Jangan bertengkar sekarang! Tidak ada gunanya kalian berkelahi, lebih baik duduk dan nikmati makanan kalian!" perintah Gempa dengan nada yang cukup tinggi.

Semuanya menoleh ke dirinya, termasuk Ice yang tadinya sudah terlelap sebentar. Gempa tiba tiba merasa canggung ditatap seperti itu, seharusnya ia tidak berdiri.

Halilintar mendengus nafas dan kembali duduk. Begitu juga dengan Taufan. Mereka terlihat sama sama tak puas, namun memilih untuk diam.

"Woahh! Aku tak menyangka kak Gempa orang yang tegas seperti itu!"

Blaze tertawa keras hingga api api yang berada di lilin mulai membesar. Keenam saudara itu tahu, jika dibiarkan terus, mungkin Blaze akan kehilangan kendali. Maka dari itu, Ice segera menyumbat mulut kakaknya dengan bongkahan es.

Pemuda beriris oranye itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Kemudian mengunyah es itu dengan wajah yang lega."Otakku membeku." Gumamnya namun ia terlihat lebih tenang. Bahkan api api yang ada di meja perlahan kembali normal. Blaze membuka mulutnya dan terlihat butiran butiran salju serta es keluar dari mulutnya sebagai uap atau hawa.

Semuanya bernafas lega. Mereka terlalu malas untuk mengurusi Blaze jika ia mulai mengamuk.

"Mau lagi." Pintanya dengan mata yang berbinar pada Ice. Adiknya segera memberikan bongkahan es yang lebih besar hanya dengan menggapai udara lalu memberikannya pada Blaze.

Solar pun segera memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Gempa, bukankah ada yang ingin kau tanyakan? Sekarang kesempatanmu."

Pemuda itu tersentak karena namanya tiba tiba disebut. "Uhm.. Kalau begitu.." tangannya menunjuk ke arah Solar.

"Apa kau mempunyai luka? Luka yang parah sehingga tak ada matahari di dunia ini?"

Semuanya langsung terdiam."Oho.. Dari sekian banyak pertanyaan, kau menanyakan itu duluan, heh?" gumam Taufan dengan seringaian tipisnya serta alisnya yang terangkat satu.

Solar terdiam sebelum tersenyum."Baiklah, karena kau saudaraku juga, akan kuberitahu."

Ia pun membuka kacamatanya. Memperlihatkan iris kuningnya yang kosong.

"Aku... buta."

Mata Gempa segera terbelalak, tiba tiba keringatnya keluar dari pelipisnya, menuruni pipi dengan perlahan."B-buta? Tapi kau berbicara pada kami seolah olah kau bisa melihat kami." Solar kembali tertawa melihat tingkah Gempa yang merasa bersalah.

"Aku memang bisa melihat kalian. Tapi, itu berkat kacamata ini. Sekarang aku hanya bisa melihat warna hitam saja, kau tahu?"

Gempa mengangguk pelan. Ia baru menyadari mengapa Thorn langsung marah saat Taufan menjahili pemuda beriris kuning itu dengan mengambil kacamatanya. Karena itulah satu satunya alat yang membantu dia agar tetap bisa melihat dengan baik.

"Lalu.. Kenapa kau bisa sampai buta?"

Pemuda itu menyengir pelan.

"Kalau begitu, mari kami ceritakan semuanya dari awal."

* * *

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca.**

 **Maaf, mungkin banyak typo karena saya malas untuk mengecheck ulang. /slap**

 **Mohon review dan kritikannya.**


	4. Past?

"Kita bertujuh berasal dari alam semesta yang berbeda beda. Tak ada satupun dari kita yang tinggal di dimensi yang sama. Tapi kita mempunyai 2 orang tua yang sama."

Solar menoleh ke arah Ice, pemuda itu menyadarinya dan segera mengangguk. Tangannya tergerak ke atas bersamaan dengan air yang ada di atas meja itu ikut naik ke udara, membentuk sebuah layar dengan gambar seorang pria tampan yang mempunyai lingkaran suci di atas kepalanya serta wanita cantik yang memakai gaun hitam.

Gempa terdiam, ia tahu siapa wanita itu tapi ia tak tahu siapa pria disebelahnya."Ayah dan ibu kita. Ayah adalah seorang malaikat yang memiliki kedudukan tinggi di surga. Sedangkan ibu hanyalah seorang manusia biasa." Mata Gempa melembut melihat senyuman tipis di wajah ibunya. Namun matanya kembali terbelalak setelah sadar akan perkataan Ice tadi."M-malaikat?" Semuanya mengangguk pelan serentak.

"Kami berenam di besarkan oleh ibu, tak ada yang tahu keberadaan ayah saat itu. Ibu mungkin tahu, tapi ia tak mau mengatakannya pada kami." Gempa menyadari perubahan wajah mereka yang menjadi muram dan masam.

Thorn mengadap ke atas.

"Kami membenci ibu kami sendiri."

Seketika pemuda beriris emas itu terdiam, masih mencoba mencerna apa yang barusan Thorn katakan.

Kata demi kata mereka lontarkan untuk merangkai sebuah peristiwa yang sama sama mereka alami. Sebuah cerita tentang mereka serta ibu mereka. Wajah Gempa perlahan memucat mendengarkan kalimat kalimat yang tak diduga keluar dari mulut mereka sendiri.

Gempa merasakan mulutnya terkunci saat mendengar cerita mereka. Hanya Taufan dan Solar yang tersenyum, tapi ia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, senyuman itu cuma kebohongan belaka.

"Ya, dimata ibu, kami hanya sebuah boneka mainannya. Boneka yang dibuat untuk pertunjukkannya." Tambah Halilintar, tatapannya sangat membunuh. Tersirat rasa benci yang mendalam disana.

Sungguh Gempa tak pernah menyangka kalau ibunya adalah orang yang seperti itu. Padahal rupanya sangat menawan dan sempurna, membuat lelaki manapun bisa jatuh tunduk kepadanya. Yah, kecuali anak anaknya.

"Lalu.. ibu ada dimana?"

Pandangan mereka semua seketika menggelap, iris milik mereka langsung menyala. Blaze pun menghampiri Gempa dengan senyuman lebarnya, senyuman yang lebih mengarah ke psikopat. Di pegangnya bahu pemuda beriris emas itu dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. Mempertemukan mata mereka berdua

"Kami membunuhnya."

Seketika jantung Gempa berhenti berdetak sesaat. Iris oranye yang didepannya membulat sempurna, seakan akan memberitahu dirinya bahwa hal yang Blaze katakan barusan bukan hal yang menyedihkan, namun menyenangkan.

Gempa melihat ke orang orang yang masih ada di dalam ruangan itu. Halilintar hanya melipat tangannya di dada dengan mata yang tertutup, Taufan menopang dagu dengan senyuman liciknya, Ice tersenyum tipis dengan iris birunya yang menyala, Thorn malah tersenyum psikopat seperti Blaze, dan Solar hanya duduk dengan mata yang tertutup serta senyuman tipis yang terukir di wajahnya.

"B-bagaimana mungkin... kalian tega membunuh ibu kalian sendiri..?" Semuanya hanya diam, tak ada satupun yang mau merespon pertanyaan Gempa. Pemuda itu segera berdiri dan berjalan mundur."Ini gila. Kalian membunuh ibu kalian, ibu kita semua! Kalian semua sudah gila!"bentak Gempa dan segera berlari dari ruangan itu. Ia harus pergi dari tempat aneh itu, orang orang itu memang mencurigakan sejak awal.

Seketika ia berhenti hingga terjatuh saat Halilintar sudah berada di depannya."Mau kemana kau?"tanyanya dengan nada yang dingin serta tatapan mata yang tajam. Keringat Gempa perlahan turun ke pipinya."A-aku ingin kembali ke tempatku!"jawabnya dengan lantang dan kembali berdiri.

Thorn seketika langsung berdiri dan mengerahkan tangannya ke arah Gempa. Akar akar berduri segera menjalar ke tubuh pemuda itu, mengeratkan agar Gempa tak bisa lari kemanapun. Pemuda itu semakin takut karena tindakan ini. Ia mencoba memberontak melepaskan diri, namun duri duri akar itu semakin membuatnya sakit.

Gempa menutup matanya erat erat. Memohon agar ia bisa lepas dari situasi yang membahayakan ini. Seketika iris emasnya menyala terang, ia bisa merasakan energi aneh yang menyebar di seluruh tubuhnya.

Sepertinya tuhan mendengarkannya.

Muncul sebuah batu besar dari tanah di tempat Halilintar berdiri. Namun pemuda itu memiliki refleks yang cepat sehingga ia bisa menghindarinya. "Apa itu..?" gumam Ice yang ikut berdiri. Mereka semua langsung terkejut saat menyadari apa yang baru terjadi.

Gempa menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk melepaskan diri dari ikatan akar. Tubuhnya sama sekali tak terkena tusukan apapun, akar akar itu bisa ia robek dengan mudah.

Seketika Solar dengan sigap menahan tangan Gempa dan mendorongnya ke lantai lalu mempelintir tangannya. Wajah pemuda itu semakin pucat saat tangannya sudah terkunci, namun kakinya tidak. Tangannya yang satu lagi segera mencengkram tangan Solar yang membuat fokus pemuda itu menjadi hilang. Kaki Gempa segera mencekik Solar dari belakang, membuat pegangan pada dirinya spontan lepas.

Gempa segera berbalik dan melempar Solar ke atas meja yang langsung tatapan mata tertuju pada hal itu. Tanpa membuang kesempatan, pemuda beriris emas yang menyala itu langsung meninju tanah yang membuat keenam orang itu terperangkap dalam bongkahan batu yang kuat.

Nafasnya tersenggal senggal, semuanya tertegun dan wajah mereka sama sama syok.

"Woahh.. Kau diluar pemikiranku, Gempa!" Taufan yang sama sekali tidak takut justru berseru dengan riang, matanya berbinar binar dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Semuanya hanya terdiam, merasa terkalahkan oleh pemuda itu. Kecuali pemuda dengan topi yang menghadap kiri itu, ia hanya tertawa lebar.

"Tapi kau tahu.." seketika senyumannya memudar, menjadi seringaian.

"Serangan seperti ini tak akan mempan kepadaku.."

Gempa spontan melompat menjauh saat mendengar suara bisikan pas dibelakang telinganya. Taufan sedang tersenyum licik dengan tubuhnya yang melayang."Gempa, biar kuberi tahu satu hal. Kami bukan musuhmu, kami saudaramu. Kau tak mau mempercayai kami? Padahal kita semua mempunyai wajah yang sama, dan kau juga mempunyai kekuatan seperti kami. Apa bukti itu masih kurang?"

Taufan segera mendekati pemuda itu dan memegang kedua bahunya."Tenanglah.."perintahnya dengan mata birunya yang menyala seketika. Gempa seakan akan terhipnotis hingga matanya kembali normal. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan melihat ke sekelilingnya.

"A-ada apa ini?!"

Taufan terdiam sebentar."Kau tak ingat?" Pemuda itu kembali menatap Taufan lalu menggeleng."Bukankah kalian sedang menceritakan soal ibu?" Semuanya melihat satu sama lain, lalu kembali melihat Gempa yang hanya mengerjapkan matanya."A-apa..?" gumamnya dengan wajah yang mulai berkeringat.

Seketika batu batu yang menahan ke enam orang itu langsung lepas dan hancur. Thorn spontan menghampiri Solar yang sepertinya pingsan di atas meja. Menggendongnya dan melempar tatapan tajam ke arah Gempa sebelum berlari ke lantai atas.

Ice diam sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk mengejar pemuda beriris hijau tadi. Gempa melihat ke yang lain, mereka semua membuang muka.

"Hei.. apa yang terjadi?"tanya Gempa mulai tak tenang dengan tingkah yang ia dapatkan dari yang lain.

Taufan segera menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum."Tak perlu dipikirkan." Ia pun segera menoleh ke arah Blaze.

"Blaze, kau ingin bermain bukan? Ajaklah Gempa, mungkin ia ingin melihat sekeliling istana ini?" Senyuman Blaze langsung merekah. Tanpa basa basi ia segera menarik tangan Gempa keluar.

"Oi, oi! Tunggu!"

Taufan hanya melambai lambai ke arah mereka berdua dengan senyuman lebarnya hingga perlahan hilang. Wajahnya berubah datar dan alisnya turun, 11 12 dengan ekspresi Halilintar. Ia pun menoleh ke kakak tertuanya.

"Apa benar dia memang ada itu?"

Halilintar mengangkat bahunya."Tapi, dilihat dari tindakannya tadi, sepertinya dia belum sadar dan tak bisa mengendalikannya." Tangan Taufan segera terangkat dan memegang kepala bagian belakangnya."Dia sampai bisa mengecohkan kita semua, dan teknik serta kekuatan itu.." Pemuda beriris merah itu hanya menghelakan nafasnya lalu berlalu.

"Kau takut?"

Halilintar menoleh kebelakang, mendapati seringaian Taufan sangat lebar dengan matanya yang menyipit."Aku tak perlu berurusan dengan orang sepertimu, Taufan." Pemuda itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa menoleh ke belakang sedikit pun."Kau selalu saja dingin." komentar Taufan dengan wajah yang terlihat tak senang. Namun kakak tertua sama sekali tak mengacuhkan dirinya.

Seiring dengan menghilangnya Halilintar, wajah Taufan pun kembali menjadi datar.

Ia menunduk dan menatap telapak tangannya.

"..."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah setia membaca cerita gaje ini :3**

 **Mohon maaf jika ada typo.**

 **Silahkan review~**


	5. Knowing each other?

Pemuda beriris hijau itu segera menaruh obat serta kain lap di atas meja terdekat dan kembali menatap pemuda dengan jaket berwarna putih serta celana oranye itu. Di pintu datanglah pemuda dengan nampan berisi 2 teh hangat dan satu lagi dingin. Ia menaruh nampan itu di atas meja juga dan duduk disebelah Thorn.

"Apa lukanya parah?" tanya Ice sebelum menyeruput minuman dingin miliknya."Hanya luka gores, bukan masalah besar."balasnya namun terlihat khawatir dengan kondisi adiknya itu. Sepertinya kepala Solar terantuk dengan besi yang ada di atas meja mereka.

Ice menyadari raut wajah Thorn yang tak berubah, maka dari itu ia segera memegang bahu pemuda itu."Tak apa, aku yang akan merawatnya. Lebih baik kau rawat tanaman tanaman milikmu itu." Pemuda beriris hijau itu diam sebentar sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia segera berlalu dari kamar itu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun lagi.

Pemuda dengan jaket berwarna abu abu itu kembali menoleh pada Solar yang terbaring di atas kasur berwarna oranyenya. Ia menopang dagu di atas kasur itu, matanya mengamati wajah Solar dengan seksama. Tangan Ice segera memegang kepala pemuda itu.

"...Kau itu.."

* * *

Blaze terlihat sangat senang dalam melakukan aksi permainan bola api miliknya. Sedangkan pemuda beriris emas itu hanya tersenyum melihatnya, ikut senang melihat Blaze yang sedang bersenang senang.

"Bagaimana?! Keren?!" Mata Blaze terlihat sangat bersemangat dan berbinar binar, kedua tangannya mengepal di depan dada, sangat mengharapkan jawaban yang dia inginkan. Gempa hanya menyengir lalu mengangguk pelan. Senyuman Blaze segera mengembang, ia melompat lompat kecil sambil tertawa lebar.

Pemuda beriris oranye itu segera duduk disebelah Gempa, meneguk botol yang berisi air dingin."Kau juga suka yang dingin dingin?" Blaze menoleh ke sumber suara lalu mengangguk pelan."Mungkin? Aku hanya tak suka minuman sedingin Ice, otakku membeku dibuatnya." Gempa hanya menyengir pelan mendengar respon pemuda itu.

Tangannya segera memegang tangan Blaze, membuat si pemilik tangan tersontak akan sentuhan yang tiba tiba."Tanganmu tidak terbakar ya... Apa rasanya sakit?" gumam Gempa yang masih bisa ditangkap oleh pendengaran Blaze."Tidak sih.. Hanya terasa hangat."Gempa men-oh-kan lalu tatapannya menjadi lebih lembut.

"Blaze?"

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Blaze hanya mengangguk dengan wajah polosnya. Gempa menatap ke langit yang berwarna hitam kebiruan dengan satu satunya sumber cahaya adalah bulan purnama yang besar.

"Saudara saudara kita... Mereka seperti apa?"

Blaze mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu melipat tangannya di dada."Masing masing punya perbedaan sih. Seperti kak Hali, dia orang yang sangat pemarah dan sensitif. Bahkan tak segan untuk main tangan dengan kami. Tapi yah, dia orangnya baik kok. Dia peduli akan keselamatan kami, makanya dia selalu memarahi kami semua. Kecuali Solar sih, karena Solar anak yang patuh dari dulu." Gempa mangut mangut, mengulas senyuman mendengar Blaze yang bercerita seperti anak kecil.

"Nah, kalau kak Taufan, dia orangnya kebalikan dari kak Hali. Dia periang, ceria, dan sangat suka menjahili kami. Terutama kak Hali, walau tangannya pernah patah dibuat oleh kak Hali. Aku sering bermain dengannya! Tapi kak Taufan itu sedikit aneh. Dia bisa muncul secara tiba tiba dan menebak isi pikiran kami dengan benar. Mungkin itu bagian dari kekuatannya? Dia tak pernah membicarakannya sih.."

"Ice itu anaknya pemalu sama orang yang baru ia kenal. Sangat suka tidur dan masa bodoh, dia paling suka dengan Ice chocolate yang sangat dingin. Ia bisa tidur selama berminggu minggu jika tak dibanguni. Es yang ia kasih padaku selalu menenangkanku saat aku sedang emosi. Mengunyah es itu sangat menyenangkan! Jujur saja, aku lebih dekat sama Ice ketimbang saudaraku yang lain. Kak Hali dan kak Taufan selalu bersama, Solar dan Thorn juga begitu, makanya aku lebih memilih dengan Ice saja. Walau kadang dia emang menyebalkan."Blaze segera tertawa geli mengingat hal hal tentang adiknya itu.

"Thorn itu sedikit sulit ditebak. Saat ia menjadi anak anak, sifatnya berubah menjadi polos dan blak blakkan. Saat besar, ia sungguh menutup diri dan langsung mengamuk saat saudaranya yang lain diganggu atau disakiti. Sama kasusnya seperti Solar tadi. Aku tak tahu mengapa dia bisa berubah drastis seperti itu. Jika ditanya mengapa ia bisa berubah menjadi anak anak, aku pun tak tahu. Mungkin karena ia memang masih kecil dan dipaksa pergi ke dimensi ini hingga tubuhnya harus menyesuaikan dengan kami? Entahlah, kak Hali menjelaskannya seperti itu tapi aku masih tidak mengerti." Ia menyengir sambil menggaruk garuk kepalanya.

"Terakhir, Solar ya? Solar itu.. Aneh. Aku paling tak bisa memahami dirinya. Ia terlihat berwibawa sekali, namun, aneh."

"Aneh?" Gempa mengulanginya kembali, mendapat anggukan dari Blaze."Dia seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tapi aku tak tahu itu apa. Dia juga cenderung menutup diri pada kami, kecuali Thorn kayaknya. Kadang dia bisa menjadi orang yang sangat 'narsis' seperti kak Taufan, kadang ia bisa bijaksana. Dia sangat suka tersenyum, hanya diam ketika dijahili. Tapi senyumannya bagi aku.. aneh."

Pemuda beriris emas itu diam. Mungkin Blaze tak tahu cara mendiskripsikan, tapi dia serius dari kalimatnya itu. Solar menyembunyikan sesuatu? Tapi ia terlihat seperti orang yang baik dan rendah hati sih.

"Ah ya.. dia belum menjawab mengapa dia bisa sampai buta.."

Blaze langsung tercekik dan dan memukul mukul dadanya. Sepertinya air yang ia minum salah jalan. Pemuda beriris emas itu kaget dan ikut memukul mukul punggungnya. Setelah batuk Blaze mulai mereda, ia menatap kesal."Jangan tiba tiba seperti itu kenapa..?"

Gempa mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali."Apanya?" Blaze terdiam, ia segera mengibaskan tangannya di depan mukanya. Ia lupa kalau Gempa tak mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi. Sungguh menyeramkan mengingatnya hingga wajah pemuda dengan hoodie merah marun itu memucat sedikit.

"Gempa, boleh aku menyaranimu satu hal?"

Yang disebut namanya hanya mengangguk canggung. Nada dan wajah Blaze tiba tiba menjadi serius. Sangat serius. Ia melihat kiri dan kanannya, lalu segera berbisik di telinga Gempa.

"Berhati hatilah.. Karena mereka mungkin-"

"HEI! APA YANG KALIAN BICARAKAN?!"

Pemuda beriris oranye itu langsung berteriak dan terjatuh dari tempat duduknya saat sebuah suara melengking pas di depan telinganya. Yah, tak lain tak bukan adalah si periang yang mewakili kekuatan angin dengan senyuman lebarnya yang mengesalkan.

Gempa ikut terkejut, namun tak sampai jatuh tersungkur seperti Blaze. Melihat tempat duduk yang kosong di sebelah Gempa, ia segera mengambil tempat itu dan menyilangi kakinya. Dengan sengaja ia istirahatkan kakinya dia atas bokong Blaze yang tengah menghadap ke atas itu.

"Rrgghhh... Singkirkan kakimu itu sebelum aku yang menyingkirkannya." Perintah Blaze dengan nada tajam dan wajah yang terlihat sangat marah. Taufan cekikikan tak jelas sebelum mengangkat kakinya. Gempa hanya tersenyum miris melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

"Hei, Gempa. Ingin bermain permainan?"

Pemuda beriris kuning itu mengangguk pelan.

"Namanya 2 kebenaran dan 1 kebohongan. Aku akan memberitahumu 3 hal tentang diriku, dan salah satu diantaranya adalah bohong. Jika kau bisa menebaknya, maka kau yang menang."

Gempa mangut mangut pelan. Sementara Blaze duduk di sebelahnya, hanya diam dan memperhatikan mereka berdua.

Taufan tertawa pelan sebelum memulai permainan mereka."Uhm... Aku sebenarnya pernah membunuh orang..." Mata Gempa langsung terbelalak, namun dia ingat kalau mereka sedang bermain, dan itu pasti bisa masuk ke dalam kategori kebohongan.

"Aku pandai dance yang ekstrim."

"Terakhir ya... Aku pernah membuat kak Hali hampir mati."

Gempa terdiam, jika memang ada 2 yang benar dari perkataannya itu maka itu cukup mengejutkan. Kecuali jika ia curang dan berbohong tentang semuanya.

Sementara itu, Taufan hanya tersenyum. Memperhatikan wajah serius Gempa yang sedang berpikir itu. Saat sedang melamun, tiba tiba Gempa menggenggam tangan Taufan."A-apa..?" Taufan selalu menjadi canggung jika ada yang tiba tiba menyentuhnya seperti ini.

"Yang soal membuat kak Hali hampir mati.. Itu bohong."

Taufan terdiam sebentar, sebelum ia tersenyum."Boleh kutanya kenapa?" Gempa mengangkat bahunya."Menurutku kau bukan tipe yang menyakiti saudaramu sampai sejauh itu."

Seketika Taufan tertawa geli."Selamat, kau menang!" Gempa mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum ikut tersenyum. Namun perlahan hilang saat ia mengetahui bahwa Taufan pernah membunuh seseorang. Memilih untuk menanyakan hal itu lain waktu.

"Hoi!"

Semuanya langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang pemuda dengan topi bewarna hitam yang menghadap ke arah kanan."Masuklah, kita punya berita baru." Ucapnya to the point. Taufan langsung berdiri diikuti Blaze, senyuman mereka sama sama merekah dan mata mereka berbinar binar.

"Apa Ochobot akan datang?!"

Thorn tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk pelan. 2 pemuda yang hyperaktif itu langsung berlari masuk ke dalam rumah mereka sambil tertawa. Gempa mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali."Ochobot?"ulangnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

Pemuda beriris hijau itu mengangguk pelan."Kau akan melihatnya nanti." Ucapnya dan berbalik. Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, Thorn kembali berhenti. Ia membalikkan badannya dan menatap sejenak Gempa.

"Hei, mau coba bermain sebentar?" Ia pun berjalan menghampiri pemuda beriris kuning itu. Mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat di dalam saku jaketnya. Melemparkannya ke udara lalu menangkapnya dengan sempurna. Wajah Gempa langsung pucat melihat benda yang ada di tangannya itu."T-tunggu, itu berbahaya-"

Thorn langsung mengangkat pisaunya ke udara dengan seringaiannya yang terukir jelas. Gempa menutup matanya erat erat sambil menggigit keras rahangnya, namun ia tak merasakan ada sakit di seluruh tubuhnya. Ternyata pisau lipat itu tertancap di antara jari jarinya Gempa.

"Knife game."

Dengan spontan Gempa menyingkirkan tangannya dari pisau itu, keringatnya sudah terlihat dan menuruni pipinya dengan perlahan."Knife game? Maksudmu permainan dimana kita menyanyikan sebuah lagu sambil menusuk jari kita?" Thorn pun tertawa pelan.

"Bukan menusuk, bodoh. Kau hanya perlu membuka jari jarimu lebar lebar, lalu mengarahkan pisaumu ke jarak di antara itu. Sambil bernyanyi dan cepat tentunya." Thorn pun menarik pisaunya dan melebarkan kelima jarinya.

"H-hei! Lebih baik jangan!"

Thorn tak memperdulikannya, ia menarik nafas dalam dalam dan mulai memainkan permainannya.

"Oh, i have all my fingers~ The knife goes chop chop chop~ If i miss the space-"

Karena sangat cepat, ujung pisau itu mengenai jari Thorn. Menusuk kedalam dagingnya hingga mengeluarkan darah. Pemuda itu hanya meringis sedikit, daripada menunjukkan rasa sakit, wajah Thorn mengekspresikan rasa kekesalan dan kecewa. Walau begitu, setitik air mata lolos dari matanya dan menuruni pipinya dengan cepat.

Gempa langsung panik melihat darah yang mengalir. Ia merogoh rogoh sakunya dan mendapatkan sapu tangan miliknya. Tanpa meminta izin, ia segera mengambil tangan Thorn dan mulai membalut lukanya dengan sapu tangan miliknya.

Thorn terdiam."Apa masih terasa sakit?"tanya Gempa dengan raut wajah yang khawatir.

Pemuda beriris hijau itu perlahan mengulas senyuman lebar, menampakkan deretan giginya yang putih itu.

"Tak apa." Balasnya dengan singkat diikuti tawa pelan. Gempa tertegun melihat senyuman yang terukir di wajah Thorn itu. Tak biasanya ia tersenyum selebar itu.

Pemuda itu berbalik dan berjalan dengan tangannya yang memegang lehernya. Gempa memutuskan untuk mengikutinya dari belakang, masih heran mengapa Thorn tersenyum seperti itu.

* * *

 **To Be Continued.**

 **Mungkin beberapa pertanyaan kalian belum dijawab di chap ini, saya belum bisa menemukan waktu yang pas untuk menjawabnya /slap**

 **Sejauh ini masih bisa di bilang perkenalan, jadi mungkin chap depan sudah bisa masuk ke inti cerita ini.**

 **Maaf jika ada typo.**

 **Terima kasih dan mohon reviewnya~**


	6. Evil Organization?

Pemuda itu berbalik dan berjalan dengan tangannya yang memegang lehernya. Gempa memutuskan untuk mengikutinya dari belakang, masih heran mengapa Thorn tersenyum seperti itu.

Mereka berjalan menuju ruangan yang berdinding kristal berwarna biru menyala. Mereka terus berjalan hingga akhirnya sampai ke inti ruangan dimana yang lain sudah berkumpul, terdapat bongkahan kristal besar yang terbang di depan mereka semua. Gempa menatap takjub kepada benda yang bersinar terang ini.

"Thorn? Tanganmu?" sahut Solar yang ternyata sudah bangun. Yang dipanggil tersentak pelan lalu menggeleng pelan. Solar tak bertanya kembali, ia hanya diam dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Gempa. Seketika matanya mendelik sebelum melemparkan senyuman. Gempa meneguk ludah kasar melihat tatapan itu. Sungguh kenapa mereka?

"Semua sudah disini." Gumam pelan sang kakak tertua.

Mereka semua melingkari kristal besar itu, saling berpegangan tangan. Menyisakan 1 tempat di antara Taufan serta Blaze. Mereka tersenyum lebar dengan ciri khas mereka masing masing. Gempa segera ikut menggenggam tangan mereka berdua, mengisi 1 tempat yang kosong itu.

Semuanya menarik nafas dalam dalam dan menutup mata mereka. Gempa hanya mengikuti langkah mereka, ia merasakan energi di dalam tubuhnya mengalir keluar namun tenaganya tak berpengaruh terhadap hal itu. Seketika ia bisa merasakan angin dingin yang menabrak tubuhnya dengan pelan.

Kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka. Iris emasnya spontan menangkap sok sok manusia lain di dalam ruangan ini. Ia memakai baju dengan tema kuning-hitam, berambut pirang, memakai kacamata seperti Solar dengan warna biru.

"OCHOBOT!"

Gempa langsung kaget saat mendengar suara teriakan di sampingnya dan pegangan tangannya terlepas begitu saja.

Orang yang bernama Ochobot itu tersentak bangun dan langsung terjatuh saat tubuh Blaze menghimpit dirinya.

"H-hoi! Sesak-"

Blaze justru cengengesan tak jelas. Ia segera melepaskan Ochobot, membiarkan pemuda itu bernafas lega sejenak.

"Lama tak berjumpa." Sapa Halilintar disertai senyuman tipis di wajahnya. Ochobot mengadah lalu mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum lebar. Ia segera berdiri dan menepuk nepuk celananya dari debu lantai.

Iris birunya melihat sekeliling hingga akhirnya berhenti di Gempa. Ia terdiam sebentar."Ohhh! Kau pasti Gempa, bukan?!" ia langsung menghampiri pemuda itu dan menggenggam kedua tangannya, membuat Gempa salah tingkah.

"Eh? Uh, iya.." balasnya dengan canggung. Ochobot membeku di tempat, ia sama sekali tak bergerak. Matanya terlihat kosong sesaat.

"Ochobot?" panggil Ice dan segera menepuk bahu pemuda pirang itu, membuatnya tersentak sadar.

"Kau melamun." Ochobot mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum tertawa sambil menggaruk garuk pipinya."Maaf maaf!"

Ochobot tak henti hentinya mengatakan bahwa ia ingin bertemu dengan Gempa sejak lama, membuat yang lain perlahan jenuh dan bosan.

"Sudah sudah, kita bisa melanjutkan ini setelah misi kita."

Gempa menoleh ke arah Solar."Misi?" Ochobot terdiam sebelum senyumannya merekah."Ah ya! Aku benar benar lupa soal itu!" Dan seketika ia mendapat jitakan penuh kasih sayang dari pemuda berjaket hitam-merah kilat itu.

Seketika kacamata Ochobot mengeluarkan cahaya hologram, menunjukkan foto seseorang. Ia memakai pakaian berwarna putih hitam dengan jubah hitam serta topi hitam dan topeng yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Dia lagi?" gerutu Blaze terlihat tak senang.

Ochobot mengangguk pelan. Menunjukkan gambar lain orang itu. Kali ini topengnya terangkat sedikit, menunjukkan senyuman, lebih tepatnya seringaiannya. Gempa merinding melihat senyuman miring itu.

"Dia pemimpin dari organisasi jahat yang menyebar di beberapa dunia. Termasuk dunia dimana kau berasal, Gempa."

"Duniaku? Maksudmu organisasi 'CLOWN' itu?"

Ochobot mengangguk."Benar. Organisasi ini memiliki anggota yang sangat banyak. Pada hari tertentu, mereka membuat kerusuhan. Seperti membakar rumah atau gedung gedung yang menimbulkan kerugian besar. Bahkan mencuri juga perkerjaan mereka. Di dunia lain pun juga tak jauh berbeda, bahkan mereka tak segan membunuh."

Halilintar melipat tangannya di dada."Jadi, kali ini kita harus mengincar pemimpinnya?" Pemuda bersurai kuning itu mengangguk."Berdasarkan informasi dari mata mata kita, malam ini mereka akan muncul di 4 tempat berbeda."

"EMPAT?!" semuanya sontak berteriak kaget kecuali Gempa dan Ochobot tentunya.

"Hoi, hoi, hoi! Kenapa 4?! Kita hanya bertujuh! Ochobot hanya bisa mengontrol kami dari tempat ini!" Padahal Gempa tak mengerti apa apa dan sepertinya ia sudah masuk dalam hitungan.

Ochobot mengangguk pelan."Maka dari itu, 1 orang harus berkerja sendirian. Kurasa Halilintar bisa melakukannya." Semuanya sontak menoleh ke pemuda beriris merah itu. Ia menghelakan nafas dan menggerutu pelan."Baiklah.. Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika pemimpinnya ada di tempat yang aku jaga. Aku tak bisa menjamin ia bisa tertangkap hanya dengan diriku."

"Begitu saja tidak apa." Balas Ochobot dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke yang lain.

Ochobot kemudian memperlihatkan 4 gambar yang berbeda. Masing masing menunjukkan sebuah tempat.

"Blaze dan Solar, kalian disana." Jari telunjuk Ochobot mengarah ke gambar yang terlihat seperti padang pasir, mereka berdua hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Sedangkan Taufan dan Ice, di sana." Kota yang ditutupi salju dengan gedung gedung yang berbentuk aneh.

Ochobot pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada 2 orang yang tersisa."Thorn dan Gempa akan berjaga di dunia asal Gempa."

Thorn mengangguk diikuti oleh Gempa dengan kikuk.

Mereka pun berdiskusi untuk rencana nanti malam. Tepat pukul 7 mereka harus sudah berada di lokasi yang ditentukan. Tak boleh membunuh siapapun kecuali dalam keadaan genting. Jangan mengumbar nama asli, pakai kode rahasia. Mereka memutuskan untuk memanggil menggunakan warna mata masing masing. Taufan mendapatkan nama Biru sedangkan Ice Toska.

Ini adalah misi pertama bagi Gempa. Ia bahkan tak tahu mengapa ia bisa sampai ikutan dalam hal ini, padahal masih banyak hal yang belum ia pahami. Mungkin dia bisa sedikit bertanya pada Thorn nanti.

* * *

Ochobot sudah membukakan teleportasi masing masing untuk mereka. Gempa dan Thorn menatap satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya memasuki teleportasi itu.

Mereka tiba di depan sebuah bank. Gempa mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali."Mereka tertarik dengan uang di dunia ini?"

Thorn menoleh ke sumber suara, mengangkat bahunya."Entahlah, tapi yang kutahu mereka hanya berbuat jahat."

Pemuda beriris hijau itu pun perlahan masuk ke dalam gedung yang sangat gelap itu. Tak ada seorang pun yang menjaga disana. Padahal baru sehari, Gempa merasa sudah asing melihat benda benda yang ada disini. Atau mungkin karena ia memang jarang memasuki sebuah bank?

Thorn tanpa segan atau apa segera duduk di atas salah satu meja kaca dengan kakinya yang naik satu. Mengistirahatkan dagunya di lutut yang berbalut celana berwarna hijau. Pemuda beriris kuning itu memilih untuk tetap berdiri sembari mengamati sekitarnya.

"Hei, Gempa."

"Ya?"

Anak keenam dari Boboiboy bersaudara itu terlihat memperhatikan sebuah tanaman yang ada di atas meja itu."Kau mempunyai teman?" Gempa tertegun dengan pertanyaan itu namun tetap mengangguk."Apa menyenangkan?" tangan Thorn seketika membelai lembut dedaunan yang tampak mengering itu.

Gempa menatap langit langit ruangan itu."Tidak juga sih. Mereka terlalu membebani aku." Ucapnya dengan wajah datar, mengingat kejadian saat mereka selalu meminta bantuan Gempa dan membuatnya melakukan hal yang tidak ia suka.

Saat merasakan ada cahaya kecil yang tertangkap oleh penglihatannya, Gempa langsung menoleh. Mendapati tanaman yang Thorn pegang perlahan kembali hidup dan memekarkan bunganya yang harum.

"Woah! Keren!" untuk pertama kalinya Thorn melihat iris emas Gempa berbinar binar. Membuat wajah Thorn tersipu dan mengundang senyuman. Kekuatan saudara saudaranya yang lain tak terlalu membuatnya tertarik, karena rata rata mereka menggunakannya hanya untuk 'menghancurkan.' Berbeda dengan Thorn, yang menggunakannya untuk menghidupkan sesuatu.

"Gempa, terima kasih untuk yang tad-"

 _TAP TAP_

Mereka berdua dengan spontan menoleh ke sumber suara yang berupa hentakan kaki. Melihat seseorang dengan pakaian yang sama seperti 'pemimpin' yang Gempa lihat tadi. Hanya tidak memakai jubah dan topi, sekedar topeng saja.

Thorn langsung tancap gas dan mengejar orang itu, diikuti Gempa dari belakang."Apa dia pemimpinnya?!" tanya Gempa disela sela larian mereka. Thorn menggeleng."Tidak, pemimpinnya selalu memakai jubah dan topi Hitler nya itu." Ingin rasanya Gempa tertawa akibat julukan itu, namun ia memilih untuk menyimpannya nanti.

Berada di ujung lorong, mereka melihat 2 sosok pencuri itu. Seperti sedang menunggu kehadiran Gempa dan Thorn, mereka segera berlari ke dua arah yang berbeda.

"Kau ke kiri dan aku ke kanan!" perintah Thorn, Gempa mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

Saat ia berbelok, ia tak bisa mendapatkan figur orang yang ia kejar tadi. Tapi pendengarannya dapat menangkap hentakan kaki yang kuat. Ia terus mengikuti arah suara itu hingga akhirnya ia kehilangan sepenuhnya. Nafasnya sudah tersenggal senggal, berada sendirian di lorong yang gelap ini.

Gempa pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat semulanya. Namun nafasnya sontak berhenti sesaat melihat bayangan yang ada di depannya.

Orang yang memakai pakaian hitam putih dengan jubah serta topi hitam yang besar itu.

Ia tetap berdiri di sana tanpa bergerak sama sekali, menunggu Gempa berbuat terlebih dahulu. Iris emas Gempa segera menajam dan mulai mengejar orang itu. Mereka bermain kejar kejaran dari satu ruang ke ruang lainnya. Dan lari sang pemimpin sungguh cepat, membuat Gempa payah mengejarnya.

Dan sekali lagi ia kehilangan jejak orang itu.

"C-cepat.. hah.. sekali..."

 _"Terima kasih."_

Gempa langsung terjatuh saat mendengar bisikan pelan pas di depan telinganya. Suaranya terdengar sedikit cempreng dengan nadanya yang terdengar mengejek. Bahkan ia sedang berkacak pinggang, membuat pemuda berjaket hitam itu yakin bahwa dibalik topeng itu, dia sedang tersenyum.

Ia berdiri menghalangi cahaya bulan. Entah kenapa Gempa tak ada niat untuk berdiri dan menangkap orang itu. Ia justru duduk dan iris emasnya menatap bayangan itu.

"Siapa kau?"

Orang itu terlihat kaget dengan pertanyaan Gempa. Ia terdiam sebelum akhirnya memegang topengnya. Mengangkatnya sedikit sehingga menunjukkan bibirnya yang tipis itu. Seketika terangkat dan membentuk seringaian, seringaian yang sama persis dengan foto yang ia lihat.

"GEMPA!"

Yang disebut namanya sontak menoleh kebelakang mereka. Terlihat Thorn sedang berlari ke arah mereka dengan cepat."TANGKAP PEMIMPINNYA!" perintah Thorn dari kejauhan. Gempa segera tersadar dan langsung bangun. Pemimpin itu sudah memasang topengnya dengan benar dan langsung berlari ke salah satu ruangan, namun tangannya di cegat oleh akar akar berduri milih Thorn.

Gempa pun langsung mendorongnya jatuh ke lantai dan mempelintir tangannya. Mereka terdiam di posisi itu untuk beberapa saat, mengumpulkan nafas masing masing.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Thorn akhirnya datang menghampiri mereka. Ia segera mengarah ke jam tangannya, mencoba menghubungi Ochobot.

 _"Keh.."_

Gempa dan Thorn langsung kaget mendengar suara dari pemimpin itu. Sang pemimpin menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mencekik Gempa dengan kakiknya, membuat pegangan pada tangannya mengendur. Dengan cepat ia melepaskan diri dan berlari ke jendela.

Sang pemimpin menatap mereka sebentar, seakan akan terhipnotis Thorn dan Gempa sama sama tak bergerak dari tempatnya.

 _"...Kehehehe.."_

Tawanya terdengar mengejek dengan suara yang seperti pemuda seumuran dengan mereka. Seketika ia menjatuhkan diri, membiarkan jubahnya terkibar.

* * *

 **Konfliknya mulai banyak ya :") /slap**

 **Pemimpinnya saya terinspirasi dari sebuah karakter fav saya ;3 /nu**

 **Mohon maaf jika ada typo.**

 **Saya sungguh berharap review dari kalian semua :3**

 **Terima kasih~**


	7. Eyes?

"DIA BERADA DI TEMPAT KALIAN?!"

Thorn mengangguk pelan."Gempa sempat mengejarnya dan kami berhasil menyudutkannya sebentar." Lanjutnya dan segera menatap Gempa dengan keringat yang mulai turun.

"...Dia tertawa."

Taufan sontak berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri adiknya, mencengkram bahunya erat erat."DIA TERTAWA?!"

Ochobot memegang dagunya."Jarang sekali ia mau mengeluarkan suaranya." Ia pun memegang kacamatanya, melihat daftar daftar jaringan yang ada saat kejadian itu."Entah kenapa aku tak bisa terhubung dengan Gempa serta Thorn.. Jaringannya seperti diambil alih oleh seseorang."

"Ah, pantas kau tak mengatakan apapun saat berada di gedung itu." ucap Thorn sambil mencoba menyingkirkan kakaknya yang tak henti hentinya bertanya soal suara pemimpin itu.

"APA DIA MENGATAKAN HAL LAIN?! SUARANYA?!" Entah mengapa Taufan terlihat histeris mengenai hal itu.

"Terima kasih. Dia mengucapkan itu padaku."

Semuanya langsung menoleh pada Gempa dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Seketika Ochobot mendapat sebuah pesan. Ia membukanya dan terlihat sebuah foto di dinding gedung bank itu. Terdapat cat glow in the dark berwarna ungu terang.

'SENANG BERMAIN DENGANMU, GEMPA ;)'

Dan saat itu juga, Taufan langsung membalikkan meja di depannya."AKU TAK PERCAYA INI! PADAHAL AKU FANS BERATNYA ORGANISASI 'CLOWN'!" ia berlari keluar ruangan dengan tangisan buayanya.

"Hoi! Mau kemana kau?!" teriak Halilintar, ikut mengejar Taufan untuk memastikan ia tak berbuat aneh aneh seperti menghancurkan seisi istana ini.

Gempa mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali."F-fans?" Ironi. Padahal Taufan juga bertugas untuk menangkap organisasi itu, tapi ia malah menjadi fans beratnya. Sulit untuk memahami saudaranya yang satu itu.

Ochobot pun mengetik beberapa ucap permohonan maaf kepada tempat tempat yang dikunjungi oleh penjahat penjahat itu, lalu menghela nafasnya."Baiklah, kurasa kita bisa istirahat untuk hari ini." Ia pun berdiri dan berjalan ke lantai atas.

Semuanya pun berlalu pergi. Tinggal pemuda berjaket hitam itu dengan Solar. Suasana di antara mereka berdua terasa sangat canggung, mungkin karena tatapan dingin pemuda berkacamata oranye itu terhadap Gempa.

"Gempa, ingin menghabiskan waktu denganku?"

Pemuda beriris emas itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum mengangguk pelan."Bagus."Solar segera menarik tangannya, mereka berdua berlari ke kamar milik pemuda berkacamata oranye itu. Cukup susah bagi Gempa untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengan Solar yang terlihat bersemangat itu.

Solar membawanya ke balkoni di ruangannya. Ia segera memanjat agar bisa sampai ke atap ruangannya."Butuh bantuan?" tawarnya dengan menjulurkan tangannya ke Gempa dari atas. Gempa menerima tangan itu lalu segera naik dengan bantuan Solar.

Pemuda berjaket putih itu tertawa pelan."Sudah lama ada orang yang duduk disini bersamaku." Gempa memeluk kedua kakinya karena angin yang lewat cukup dingin.

"Biasanya aku duduk disini bersama yang lain, tapi akhir akhir ini mereka mulai sibuk dengan urusan mereka." Gerutu Solar terlihat sedih dan kesal.

Ia menyadari Gempa yang terlihat canggung dan bingung ingin berbicara apa. Dengan tangannya yang di baluti kain putih itu, ia membentuk sebuah bola cahaya. Lalu jarinya melukis di udara dengan cahaya itu sebagai kuasnya. Solar menggambar Gempa, _chibi_ Gempa.

Gempa terpukau melihatnya."Keren!" ucapnya dengan mata yang berbinar, mengundang tawa kecil dari Solar.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa membuatkanmu boneka." tawarnya disertai senyuman yang narsis itu.

Pemuda bertopi hitam yang menghadap ke belakang itu mengangguk pelan dengan senyuman mirisnya. Ia jujur tak menyukai boneka, tapi tidak enak juga menolak tawarannya. Lagipula Solar terlihat bertalenta, mungkin.

Solar mengeluarkan note kecil miliknya dan sebuah pena, ia memegangnya seakan akan sedang memegang kuas."Siapa?"tanya Solar dengan bibir yang ia monyongkan sedikit.

Gempa memiringkan kepalanya."Uhm, orang?" Pemuda di sampingnya mengangguk."Asal jangan aku, karena itu sedikit mengerikan."Wajahnya terlihat horror hanya membayangkan hal itu.

"Kalau begitu, terserah padamu saja." Solar mengangguk ngangguk pelan."Gempa saja kalau begitu ya." Ia segera melukis sesuatu di bukunya itu. Gempa tersenyum miris, semoga bonekanya tak terlihat aneh.

Beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah pertanyaan datang menghampiri kepala Gempa. Tentang bagaimana ia bisa buta. Dan tanpa memikirkannya lebih lanjut, ia langsung mengungkapkannya.

"Solar, soal matamu itu.."

Sang pemilik nama sontak menoleh ke arah Gempa."Sudah kuduga kau akan menanyakannya." Ia pun membuka kacamata oranye miliknya dan menaruhnya di sebelahnya. Gempa bisa melihat matanya yang kosong dan gelap itu.

"Seseorang mengambilnya dari aku." Gempa sontak kaget."Aku tak tahu siapa, tapi sejak aku dibawa ke dunia ini, kekuatanku langsung menghilang sebagian besar. Aku tak bisa melihat ataupun ikut bertarung. Batasku sekarang hanya mengeluarkan cahaya kecil." Ucapnya dengan mengayun ayunkan jari telunjuk miliknya.

Seketika Solar mengepalkan tangannya.

"Aku tak akan memaafkan siapapun yang mengambilnya dariku." Ekspresinya menggelap, dipenuhi oleh rasa kedengkian.

"Maaf, hanya ini yang bisa kuingat. Kuharap kau bisa puas dengan jawabanku." Gempa mengangguk pelan."Itu sudah cukup kok." Solar tersenyum mendengar jawaban pemuda bertopi hitam yang menghadap kebelakang itu. Ia kembali memasang kacamata berharganya itu.

Keheningan terjadi di antara mereka.

"Hari sudah larut malam.. Lebih baik kau beristirahat, Gempa."

Darimana Solar bisa mengetahui bahwa hari sudah malam sedangkan setiap detik di tempat ini selalu malam?

Namun ia hanya mengangguk. Ia pun beranjak turun dari tempatnya.

"Selamat malam, Gempa." Gempa membalas senyuman Solar yang lembut itu.

"Malam juga, Solar."

Gempa pun berjalan ke kamarnya, namun sebelum itu ia menemukan sok sok yang terlihat sedang duduk di jendela, menatap ke arah sinar bulan yang terang benderang.

"..Halilintar?"

Pemuda itu tersentak pelan, menoleh kebelakang dengan iris merahnya yang setengah terbuka. Menatap tajam dan dingin ke arah Gempa.

"Kau masih bangun? Apa kau tidak lelah?" tanya kakak tertua, menarik topinya lebih kebawah.

"Aku baru menuju kamarku. Kau sendiri tidak tidur?" tanya Gempa balik. Halilintar hanya membuang muka."Itu bukan urusanmu, kan?" Gempa hanya menghela nafas pada jawaban ketus dari pemuda itu.

Halilintar masih mencoba menjaga jarak dari Gempa. Dari ketujuh saudaranya, hanya dia seorang yang tak bisa Gempa dekati.

Pemuda beriris merah itu menatap ke arah Gempa."Pergilah dan istirahat. Mungkin besok akan ada misi lagi untuk kita."ucapnya yang terdengar seperti perintah.

Gempa mengangguk pelan, dia memang sudah cukup letih.

"Malam, Halilintar."

Halilintar meliriknya sekilas lalu kembali menatap ke arah bulan.

"Malam."

Pemuda bertopi hitam yang menghadap kebelakang itu pun menyeret tubuhnya yang lelah ke dalam kamarnya.

Ia menatap langit langit ruangannya sebelum hanyut ke dalam mimpinya.

* * *

 **Maaf tidak panjang :"**

 **Saya baru sadar kalau interaksi antara Gempa dan Halilintar kurang sejauh ini, saya usahakan untuk membuat semuanya seimbang :"**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mohon reviewnya.**


	8. The fall?

**Yey, balik lagi dengan ff gaje ini .**

 **Karena masih ada yang nunggu, jadi aku coba lanjutin lagi deh. Udah agak lupa sih dengan sebagian besar plotnya, tapi aku usahain sebagus mungkin.**

 **Nah, silahkan dinimati**

* * *

"GEMPA! GEMPA!"

Pemuda yang berumur 16 tahun itu spontan terbangun saat mendengar jeritan di depan telinganya, hal berikutnya adalah ia merasakan tubuhnya didorong jatuh dan mencium lantai dengan keras. Gempa langsung meringis kesakitan namun yang membuatnya panik bukanlah itu.

"A-ada gempa?!" teriaknya yang masih setengah hidup. Gempa baru sadar kalau ada seseorang di atas tempat tidurnya, menatapnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Tak berapa lama, sebuah senyuman lebar terukir di wajah orang itu.

"Pfft! Bwahahahahaha! Ini baru pagi Gempa, astaga!" gelaknya, berguling di atas kasur sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi, wajah Gempa segera bersemu merah. Ia tidak menyangka akan melakukan sesuatu yang sangat bodoh di depan saudara barunya ini.

Taufan, sang pelaku, segera beranjak dari tempat tidur sambil memegangi perutnya yang mulai terasa kram akibat terlalu banyak tertawa."Ya tuhan.. Aku tak menyangka Gempa bisa kayak begitu.." gumamnya dengan geli, menghapus air yang sempat lolos dari matanya itu. Taufan mencoba untuk mengatur kembali pernafasannya, kembali tertawa saat bayangan tingkah lucu Gempa terlintas di dalam kepalanya. Jika ia tahu akan seperti ini, Taufan pasti akan membawa kamera atau sesuatu untuk mengabadikan momen langka tadi.

Gempa menggerutu malu."Kau butuh sesuatu..?" tanyanya dengan kesal, membuat Taufan teringat dengan tujuan awalnya datang ke kamar Gempa.

"Ah ya, hari ini giliran kau yang memasak ya!"

Pemuda itu terbengong di tempat."Memasak?" Taufan mengangguk mantap."Kami biasanya ganti giliran setiap hari! Hari ini kau yang kebagian, jadi sebelum semuanya bangun sarapan harus udah siap!" perintahnya dengan lantang, memberikan jempol pada adiknya itu.

"Tenang aja, yang lain pada kebo. Jadi nikmati waktumu~"

Dan dengan begitu, Taufan pergi meninggalkan kamar Gempa dengan cepat untuk menghindari pertanyaan lain dari adik pertamanya itu. Gempa mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Kenapa baru sekarang?!"

Mungkin ini awal dari hari sialnya.

Dengan cepat ia melesat ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap sebelum terbirit-birit ke dapur yang seingatnya ada di sebelah ruang makan di lantai pertama. Gempa menghelakan nafas karena tidak tersesat dan sampai ke tempat tujuannya dengan selamat.

Gempa menatap takjub terhadap isi kulkas mereka yang penuh dengan bahan makanan. Ia mengira akan menemukan banyak bahan makanan aneh yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, tapi isinya terlihat begitu normal. Dagingnya juga terlihat seperti daging ayam dan sapi pada umumnya. Kompor dan peralatan masak lainnya juga normal. Ia menghelakan nafas lega.

Setidaknya ini akan jadi sedikit mudah untuknya.

Ngomong-ngomong, soal kerja sampingan yang Gempa jalani, sebenarnya bukanlah pekerjaan biasa.

$o$

Halilintar menguap sambil berjalan menuju meja makan mereka. Ia masih sangat letih karena pekerjaannya tadi malam, namun mau bagaimana lagi. Mereka berenam sudah menghabiskan waktu 'cuti' terlalu lama untuk mencari adik terakhir mereka, Halilintar merasa bersalah juga harus menyerahkan semua tugas dan kasus yang ada pada Ochobot. Pemuda itu berpikir untuk kembali melakukan latihan rutinnya yang sudah lama tidak ia lakukan.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun."

Pemuda beriris merah itu mengangguk pelan mendengar suara Gempa, ia membuka matanya dan terkejut karena langsung disajikan pemandangan yang jarang ia lihat sebelumnya.

Meja makan mereka sudah dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam makanan dan minuman yang menggugah. Porsi yang cukup banyak untuk mereka bertujuh, namun mengingat mereka semua punya nafsu makan yang besar itu bukan jadi masalah. Yang membuat wajah Halilintar pucat adalah bagaimana semua makanan itu terlihat seperti makanan yang disajikan di restauran mahal.

Dan dia paling alergi terhadap makanan yang seperti itu.

"Oh, kak Hali! Pa-"

Taufan beserta saudaranya yang lain terdiam seketika melihat meja makan yang sudah penuh dengan sarapan mereka.

Gempa melepaskan celemek yang ia pakai dan mengelap tangannya dengan sebuah sapu tangan putih sebelum meletakannya kembali di atas meja _counter_ di dapur. Ia menghelakan nafas, merasa lega karena semuanya sempat siap tepat waktu sebelum yang lain turun.

Semuanya membisu. Karena sepertinya tidak ada yang sanggup berkata-kata, Solar akhirnya tersenyum miris dan membuka mulutnya."Uhh.. Gempa, kau yang membuat semua ini?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk."Taufan bilang hari ini giliran aku yang memasak.." jawabnya dengan polos, membuat orang yang disebut tersentak pelan. Taufan bisa merasakan tatapan dari yang lain, terutama Halilintar, meminta penjelasan apa yang terjadi.

"Ngghh.. A-aku cuma pengen ngerjain Gempa doang… Mana kutahu kalau ia benar-benar serius.."

Gempa mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, menatap seluruh makanan yang ia buat lalu balik ke arah saudara saudaranya. Pemuda itu langsung menutup wajahnya yang memerah."A-ahh… M-maaf… Aku terlalu bersemangat…" gumamnya, merutuk dirinya yang sudah bertingkah bodoh dua kali hari ini. Parahnya kali ini didepan semua saudaranya.

Sang kakak tertua langsung menjitak kepala Taufan."Minta maaf!" bentaknya, terlihat perempatan siku-siku yang terbentuk di dahinya. Pemuda itu meringis kesakitan, mengusap bagian kepalanya yang baru saja dijitak Halilintar."Maaf ya, Gempa." katanya sambil memeletkan lidah dan mengkedipkan sebelah matanya. Halilintar memutar bola matanya sebelum menjitak Taufan kembali."Yang itu dari aku." ucapnya dengan ketus. "Aduh! Apaan sih, kak?!" Gempa hanya bisa tertawa canggung, memperhatikan mereka berdua yang mulai adu mulut.

"Bagaimana kau bisa membuat semua ini..?" tanya Ice, tak sabar untuk menyantap hidangan yang terlihat lezat di atas meja itu. Gempa menoleh ke arahnya, memutuskan untuk duduk di atas kursinya sambil mendengus lelah."Aku kerja di sebuah restauran… Kakak kelasku yang mengajak kesana. Yah, sulit dipercaya sih, tapi mereka memang menerimaku walau aku masih berumur 16 tahun.."

Blaze segera duduk dan tertawa riang."Kau hebat, Gempa! Sudah lama aku ingin makan masakan rumah seperti ini!" serunya dengan polos, tanpa ia sadari saudaranya yang lain menatapnya dengan iba.

 _'Anak itu tidak pernah mendapat hal sederhana seperti itu sebelumnya.'_ Itulah yang bisa Gempa simpulkan dari wajah yang dibuat saudaranya yang lain.

Mereka tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan memutuskan untuk ikut duduk di kursi masing-masing. Gempa tertawa untuk mencoba menghilangkan suasana canggung ini."Ayo, dimakan! Aku sudah banyak membuatnya dan kalian harus menghabiskannya, ya." ujarnya dengan lembut, mendapat anggukan semangat dari Taufan, Blaze dan Ice.

Sementara itu, Halilintar mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan betapa mahalnya makanan ini, ia hanya perlu makan dan nikmati. Namun bentuk penyajian yang Gempa berikan membuat wajahnya semakin pucat. Jika ia memesan semua ini di sebuah restauran mahal, mungkin tidak akan cukup jika harus ditukarkan dengan seluruh anggota tubuhnya. Ah, itu terlalu berlebihan, tapi tetap saja ia yakin harganya bukan main-main. Semakin Halilintar membayangkannya, semakin mual dirinya.

Taufan yang menyadari tingkah aneh dari kakaknya itu menaikkan alisnya, sebelum ia sadar apa yang terjadi.

"Uh, Thorn? Bisa bantu aku?" Pemuda yang dipanggil mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Taufan dengan jengkel. Taufan hanya tersenyum miris sambil menunjuk ke arah Halilintar yang masih gemetaran dengan wajahnya yang perlahan membiru. Wajah Thorn seketika melunak, mengerti apa yang Taufan maksud.

Seketika akar berduri muncul dari lantai tempat duduk Thorn, melilit pemuda itu sejenak sebelum melepaskannya kembali dan memperlihatkan sosok yang lebih muda. Matanya terlihat lebih bulat dan polos, bahkan ia mengulas senyuman. Anak itu mengangkat tangannya ke atas, seketika sebuah akar daun yang tidak ada durinya muncul di belakang Halilintar dan menutup matanya. Pemuda berjaket hitam-merah itu tersentak namun segera rileks saat ia paham akan apa yang terjadi.

"Makasih…" gumamnya dengan pelan, mendapat respon anggukan dari Thorn."Sama-sama!" balasnya disertai senyuman lebar.

Gempa tertegun melihat senyuman yang Thorn jarang keluarkan itu, sifatnya memang berbeda saat ia berubah menjadi anak kecil. Ia beralih pada pemuda dengan topi berwarna biru yang ada disampingnya. "Taufan? Ada apa dengan Halilintar?"bisiknya, membuat pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya lalu tersenyum miris.

"Kau tahu, kak Hali itu paling anti sama makanan mewah kayak begini." Gempa mengernyitkan dahinya."Dia alergi?" Taufan menggelengkan kepalanya."Gimana ya… Kak Hali emang nggak suka lihat makanan yang kelihatannya mahal begini… Dia bakal baik baik aja asal nggak lihat makanannya.. Aku sendiri juga ga begitu ngerti sih." Balasnya diikuti sengiran.

Gempa mangut-mangut, sedikit paham dengan apa yang dimaksud pemuda itu. Ternyata Halilintar punya ketakutan aneh yang tidak diduga. Lain kali, ia akan mencoba untuk membuat makanan yang kelihatan 'normal'. Mungkin sekalian menanyakan apa yang lain punya alergi atau kebiasaan aneh seperti Halilintar.

"Gempaa!"

Pemuda yang mempunyai nama itu langsung terlonjak kaget, spontan ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang terlihat sangat lemas."A-apa, Ice?" Ice menggerutu pelan, iris biru mudanya melirik ke arah Gempa."Es krim.." pintanya dengan manja. Gempa terdiam sejenak sebelum tertawa pelan, ia beranjak berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil es krim yang seingatnya ada di dalam kulkas.

"Ice, tidak boleh menyuruh kakakmu seperti itu." tegur Solar, Ice hanya menggerutu malas."Salahkan Blaze yang sangat bersemangat hingga nggak sadar sudah ngeluarin panasnya berlebihan didekatku." ucapnya, melirik Blaze dengan malas.

Blaze hanya memutar bola matanya dan kembali melanjutkan acara makannya dengan lahap.

Gempa kembali dengan semangkuk penuh es krim vanilla, ia meletakkannya di atas meja Ice."Makasih.." gumam Ice, mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah. Gempa tertawa pelan."Sama-sama." balasnya dengan lembut sebelum kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Setidaknya, hari ini ia merasa lebih dekat dengan saudara-saudara barunya.

$o$

"Latihan?"

Halilintar mengangguk pelan."Kau belum bisa mengeluarkan kekuatanmu dengan baik, jadi setidaknya kau harus belajar untuk bisa melindungi dirimu nanti." ucapnya, merenggangkan otot-otot di tubuhnya.

Gempa mendengus. Memang benar ia belum bisa mengeluarkan kekuatannya, jadi mungkin pembelajaran yang Halilintar berikan akan berguna untuk dirinya di masa depan. Hanya saja, Gempa berharap Halilintar tidak akan terlalu berlebihan dengannya nanti. Tapi, mengingat yang kita bicarakan disini adalah kakaknya yang temperamental, mungkin dia tidak akan ragu-ragu.

"Coba keluarkan kekuatanmu itu, sebisamu saja." perintah Halilintar, melipat tangannya di depan dadanya. Gempa mengangguk pelan, entah kenapa dia sedikit gugup jika perhatikan seperti itu. Perasaannya memberitahunya untuk mengumpulkan semua energi ke tangannya lalu meninjukannya ke tanah. Ia menarik nafas dalam dalam, mencoba menghiraukan tatapan tajam dari kakaknya itu.

Diangkatnya tangan kanannya ke udara dan dengan cepat ia hempaskan kepalan tangannya ke tanah. Terdengar bunyi gemuruh sebentar sebelum sebuah gundukan tanah keras muncul di tempat Halilintar berdiri, untungnya pemuda itu sigap dan berhasil menghindari serangan Gempa yang tidak disengaja itu. Gempa merasa kagum sekaligus bangga ia ternyata memiliki kekuatan seperti itu, namun semua itu buyar ketika melihat Halilintar mendarat kembali ke tanah.

"A-ah! Maaf! Aku tak bermaksud!" Baru saja Gempa ingin menghampiri pemuda itu, Halilintar mengangkat tangannya untuk menyuruhnya berhenti."Aku tak apa. Selain itu, gerakanmu terlalu lambat sehingga masih bisa diprediksi. Kalau aku ini musuhmu, kau sudah mati sekarang." ucap Halilintar dengan enteng, membuat Gempa bergidik ketakutan sedikit. Ia lupa kalau dirinya bisa mati kapan saja di tempat ini.

Gempa tersentak saat mendengar bunyi gemuruh dan ditangan Halilintar sudah ada pedang berwarna merah dengan bentuk seperti kilat, melihat hal itu membuat Gempa sedikit tak percaya diri karena saudara-saudaranya memang sangat hebat dan kuat. Sangat berbeda dibanding dirinya.

"Oi, fokus apa yang ada di depanmu." tegur Halilintar, terlihat jengkel. Gempa tersadar dari lamunannya dan langsung mengangguk, mempersiapkan kuda-kudanya. Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk mengkhawatirkan itu, ia masih harus membuktikan bahwa dirinya bisa diandalkan.

Halilintar terlihat puas dengan sikap Gempa, ia pun ikut bersiap-siap. Dalam hitungan detik, pemuda bertopi hitam dengan lambang petir itu segera berlari ke arah Gempa dengan kecepatannya yang luar biasa. Tanpa peringatan, ia lemparkan pedang merahnya itu yang membuat Gempa dengan spontan meninju tanah sekali lagi, gumpalan tanah terbentuk di depannya yang berperan sebagai perisainya. Gempa meringis pelan saat pedang Halilintar menghancurkan sedikit perlindungannya. Kekuatan kakaknya memang jauh luar biasa daripada dirinya.

Gempa sadar bahwa Halilintar masih belum berhenti. Mengandalkan pendengarannya, ia yakin bahwa Halilintar ada di belakangnya sekarang. Tak yakin mempunyai waktu yang cukup, Gempa lebih memilih untuk menghindar ke samping dan membiarkan Halilintar menghancurkan perisai yang ia buat.

"Huh, kau punya refleks yang bagus." puji Halilintar, menendang kerikil yang ada di depannya sambil menyeringai tipis."Kurasa aku memang tak perlu menahan diri." gumamnya, mengambil kuda-kudanya kembali. Gempa langsung panik mendengar hal itu, fokusnya hilang seketika.

Pemuda beriris merah itu menggunakan gerakan kilatnya untuk membuat Gempa semakin bingung. Saat ia mendapatkan celah, dengan sigap Halilintar menendangnya dan kembali hilang dalam gerakan kilatnya. Gempa meringis setiap kali merasakan tendangan kuat di perut, punggung bahkan kakinya. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan serangan terbaik, maka Gempa mencoba untuk mengumpulkan energi sebanyak banyaknya di kepalan tangannya dan meninjukannya kembali ke tanah. Ia merasa lega perisainya terbuat lebih cepat daripada sebelumnya.

Halilintar spontan berhenti saat melihat perisai batu yang muncul dari tanah, melindungi pemuda itu dari segala celah. Pemuda itu melakukan hal yang sama, ia mengumpulkan energi listrik ke pedangnya dan dihempaskannya pedang merah itu ke perisai Gempa. Dalam sekejap perisai itu hancur lebur, melemparkan tubuh Gempa dengan kuat.

Gempa tahu ia masih belum bisa mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya secara maksimal, ia juga tahu tangannya sudah mencapai pada batasnya karena perlindungan tadi. Derapan kaki yang semakin kuat membuatnya berkeringat dingin.

Halilintar tidak akan benar-benar membunuhnya, kan?

"Hari ini cukup sampai disini."

Tak diduga, Halilintar segera berjongkok di depan pemuda yang sudah terkulai lemas itu. Walau tak mengatakan apapun, Gempa segera paham apa yang dimaksud kakaknya itu. Dengan susah payah ia mencoba meraih bahu Halilintar. Gempa merasakan kedua kakinya dipegang erat dan tubuhnya pun dibawa naik. Ia meringis pelan saat tangan Halilintar mencengkram bagian yang sempat di tendangnya tadi, pemuda yang lebih tua itu sadar dan segera menyingkirkan tangannya dari tempat itu.

Halilintar pun menggendong Gempa masuk kembali ke dalam istana. Di aula mereka melihat Ice dan Thorn sedang bermain bersama serta Solar yang sedang memperhatikan permainan kecil Blaze.

"Oh, Halilintar. Gempa." sahut Solar, menarik perhatian yang lain untuk melihat ke arah dua orang yang baru datang. Thorn memiringkan kepalanya."Kakak luka.." gumamnya pelan, menatap polos ke arah Gempa yang sudah babak belur. Ice segera meletakkan akar daun yang dibuat Thorn ke lantai dan menghampiri mereka berdua.

Sang anak pertama segera memberikan Gempa pada adiknya yang satu itu. Ice memperhatikan sejenak luka luka di tubuh Gempa sebelum mendengus."Kau berlebihan, kak. Tangannya sampai membiru seperti itu." celetuk Ice, Halilintar hanya mendecak kesal."Setidaknya dia berkembang." balasnya dengan ketus dan berlalu.

"Oh ya, kak Taufan bilang dia ingin bicara dengan kak Hali."

Halilintar menghentikan gerakannya dan menoleh ke arah Blaze sejenak. Pemuda berjaket _maroon_ itu hanya menatap balik dengan polos, Halilintar tidak mengatakan apapun dan kembali berlalu menuju lantai atas. Solar dan Blaze menatap satu sama lain, mereka hanya mengangkat bahu sebelum kembali bermain.

"Thorn, kau pergilah bermain sama mereka berdua. Aku akan mengobati kak Gempa dulu." ucap Ice dengan lembut, Thorn hanya mengangguk dan berlari ke arah Blaze dan Solar seperti anak kecil. Yah, dia memang dalam bentuk anak-anaknya.

Ice segera membawa Gempa ke sofa yang ada di aula itu, membaringkan kakaknya diatas kursi empuk itu dengan hati-hati. Gempa meringis pelan saat bekas memar ditubuhnya menyentuh sofa, tapi ia mencoba untuk menahannya agar tak membuat Ice khawatir. Pemuda berjaket abu-abu itu melepaskan topi hitam Gempa dan meletakkannya di atas meja kaca. Di gulungnya lengan jaket Gempa untuk memperlihatkan memar-memar yang tersebar disertai luka gores.

Ia menutup matanya dan seketika es menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Gempa menatap dengan kaget saat es itu langsung pecah dan memperlihatkan seorang pemuda dengan topi berwarna biru muda dan jaket dengan warna senada. Ice tak mengatakan apapun saat ia mengangkat tangannya ke udara dan air mulai berkumpul di tangannya. Dengan perlahan ia sentuh luka-luka Gempa, memberikan sensasi yang sejuk bagi pemuda itu. Ice juga menyentuh luka-luka memar yang lain, air miliknya tetap tinggal di tempat yang baru ia sentuh memberikan sensasi yang sangat nyaman bagi Gempa.

"Ini kekuatan tingkat pertamaku." ujar Ice tiba-tiba.

Gempa langsung menatap ke arah Ice yang wajahnya terlihat sendu. "Semuanya punya tingkat pertama. Tapi hanya aku dan Thorn yang kadang harus kembali ke tingkat pertama." Merasa sudah cukup dengan luka Gempa, Ice segera duduk di lantai dan menatap telapak tangannya."Yang lain semakin bertambah kuat, sedangkan aku berubah. Kak Hali, kak Taufan, Blaze, Thorn dan Solar semakin kuat saat mereka mendapat kekuatan baru. Kekuatan airku berubah menjadi es, dua itu kekuatan yang berbeda. Aku tak bisa mengendalikan es di bentuk ini, aku tak bisa mengendalikan air di bentukku yang satu lagi."

Tatapan Gempa melunak, ia mengulas senyuman."Bukankah itu bagus?" Ice menoleh ke arahnya, wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih."Kau mempunyai dua kekuatan sekarang. Dengan kekuatan es mu, kau bisa melindungi orang yang kau sayangi. Dengan kekuatan airmu, kau bisa menolong orang yang kau sayangi. Kekuatanmu bukan hanya menghancurkan, tapi juga menyembuhkan. Menurutku itu hal yang luar biasa." Gempa terkekeh pelan."Lagipula, aku yakin Ice juga kuat seperti yang lain."

Ice terdiam mendengarnya, Gempa langsung panik karena ia pikir ada kalimatnya yang menyinggung Ice tadi."A-ah, maaf. Aku tak bermaksud-" Gempa berhenti melanjutkan kalimatnya saat melihat Ice menoleh ke arahnya.

Tanpa peringatan apapun, Ice langsung memeluk Gempa dan membenamkan wajahnya di leher kakaknya itu. Gempa tersentak pelan, wajahnya langsung melembut saat mendengar isakan kecil yang lolos dari bibir Ice. Tangan Gempa segera mengelus kepala Ice yang tertutupi oleh topi birunya. Gempa sadar, mungkin yang Ice tunggu selama ini adalah dukungan kecil dan kalimat yang bisa membuatnya percaya kalau dia tidak ditinggal oleh yang lain.

"Si jalang itu selalu mengatakan kalau aku tidak berguna."

Sebelum Gempa sempat menanyakan siapa yang Ice maksud, pemuda itu langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Gempa dengan iris birunya mudanya yang menyala."Kak, ada yang ingin kuberitahu." bisiknya dengan wajah yang lebih serius, saat Ice baru membuka mulutnya kembali-

"Hey! Sedang apa kalian?"

Ice langsung tersentak, matanya kembali normal dan ia pun perlahan melihat kebelakangnya dimana Taufan sedang tersenyum ke arah mereka."Nggak.. "gumam Ice, melihat ke arah Gempa sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia berdiri. Taufan menghampiri mereka, baru menyadari Ice kembali ke tingkat pertamanya. Ia melihat lagi ke arah Gempa yang dimana luka-lukanya terbaluti air, membuatnya paham apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Heh, kak Hali ternyata lembut juga sama Gempa!" serunya dengan ceria, Gempa mengangkat alisnya tanda ia tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Taufan."Kau tahu, waktu kami latihan kak Hali pernah hampir membunuhku!" lanjutnya, membuat Gempa bergidik seketika. Ice tidak mengatakan apapun, ia hanya membuang mukanya.

Taufan kembali tertawa, ia segera menepuk kepala Gempa sambil mengulas sebuah senyuman lebar. Ia beralih pada Ice yang sedari tadi masih diam."Ochobot nyuruh kita berdua ngumpul sekarang. Katanya ada misi baru." ucap Taufan, memeletkan lidahnya sambil tersenyum. Ice menatapnya sejenak sebelum mengangguk pelan, dia beralih pada Gempa untuk melihat bagaimana keadaan lukanya. Ice segera mengangkat tangannya ke atas dan air-air itu menghilang ke udara. Gempa hanya bisa diam dan menatap takjub bagaimana luka goresnya sudah pulih.

"Cari Thorn, dia bisa mengurus sisanya." Setelah mengatakan itu, Ice pun berubah menjadi sosoknya yang semula dengan jaket berwarna abu-abu dan hoodie yang menutup kepalanya. Gempa tersenyum ke arahnya."Makasih ya, Ice." ucapnya dengan lembut. Ice menurunkan lidah topinya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Aku juga, makasih."

Mereka berdua pun berlalu dengan Taufan yang memberikan lambaian kecil pada Gempa.

"…apa yang mau dia bilang padaku?" gumam Gempa pada dirinya sendiri. Memikirkannya pun tidak ada gunanya, ia bisa bertanya lagi pada Ice nanti.

Sekarang, Gempa harus mencari Thorn.

Gempa pun kembali memasang topinya, ia tidak melihat siapapun di aula sekarang jadi mungkin Thorn sedang ada di kamarnya atau mungkin di taman miliknya itu. Yang jadi masalah adalah dia yang tak tahu dimana taman itu berada. Gempa baru tinggal di tempat ini beberapa hari yang lalu dan belum ada yang mengantarkannya jalan-jalan menelusuri istana yang besar ini. Tapi ia ingat pertama kali saat mereka bertemu Thorn pergi ke lantai atas, jadi pasti ada di sekitar itu.

Dengan berusaha susah payah, Gempa akhirnya menemukan tempat yang terlihat seperti taman itu. Untung saja pintunya terbuat dari kaca, jadi Gempa tidak akan salah tempat. Saat ia ingin meraih knob pintu, sebuah suara mengagetkannya setengah mati.

"Mau apa kau?"

Terlihat seorang pemuda berjaket hitam-hijau dengan topi senada yang menghadap ke arah kiri itu, orang yang Gempa cari namun entah kenapa membuatnya langsung takut. Ia meneguk kasar ludahnya sebelum berbicara."Ice bilang kau bisa membantuku…" ucap Gempa dengan pelan, mencoba untuk tersenyum walau bibirnya sedikit gemetaran. Sejak kapan Thorn berubah menjadi dirinya yang dewasa, Gempa berharap ia lebih baik bertemu dengan dirinya yang versi kecil.

Thorn mengangkat sebelah alisnya, mengamati beberapa luka memar di lengan Gempa."Huh.. Kau memang payah." gerutunya sebelum beralih ke pintu kaca itu dan membukanya, Gempa tak tahu apakah itu berarti Thorn akan membantunya atau tidak.

"Cepat masuk sebelum aku mengubah pikiranku." ancam Thorn, terlihat sangat jengkel. Gempa buru-buru masuk dan mengikuti pemuda itu, ia tidak ingin membuat mood Thorn lebih buruk dari ini.

Tak disangka, di dalam tempat itu ternyata sangat luas. Banyak tumbuhan asing yang tak pernah Gempa liat sebelumnya, bahkan beberapa memiliki ukuran yang sangat besar daripada yang lain. Selagi ia menatap kagum, Thorn menghampiri sebuah tumbuhan berwarna ungu lalu mengangkat tangannya dengan telapaknya yang menghadap ke atas.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, tumbuhan itu langsung mengeluarkan sebuah serbuk dari bunganya dan jatuh tepat di atas tangan Thorn. Merasa cukup, ia beralih ke sebuah meja dimana terdapat peralatan-peralatan peracik obat. Daripada berdiri seperti orang bodoh, Gempa memutuskan untuk menghampiri pemuda itu dan ikut duduk di dekatnya.

"Siapa yang memperbolehkanmu untuk duduk disitu?"

Gempa tersentak dan langsung berdiri."M-maaf, aku tidak tahu." ucapnya, masih tidak bisa terbiasa dengan sikap dingin Thorn itu. Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Gempa lalu menyeringai tipis."Aku hanya bercanda." tambah Thorn sebelum kembali meracik obatnya. Gempa mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum bernafas lega, entah kenapa yang tadi itu tidak terdengar seperti sebuah candaan.

"Kemarikan tanganmu." pinta Thorn, Gempa segera menggulung lengan jaketnya ke atas dan memberikan lengannya pada pemuda itu. Thorn mengusapkan sejenis cairan ungu ke bekas memar Gempa itu, pemuda itu meringis pelan karena terasa cukup pedih. Namun sakit itu menghilang bersamaan dengan memar di lengannya.

"W-whoa! Secepat itu?" gumam Gempa terkagum, memperhatikan bagaimana Thorn dengan tenangnya mengusap obat itu ke luka memarnya yang lain."Kau seperti anak-anak." ledek Thorn, Gempa hanya bisa tertawa hambar dengan candaan itu.

"Nah, siap." seru Thorn, tersenyum tipis. Gempa merapikan kembali pakaiannya dan menoleh ke arah Thorn yang sedang sibuk membereskan peralatannya."Makasih ya, Thorn."

"Hnn." balas Thorn dengan singkat, tidak menoleh ke arah Gempa sama sekali. Gempa merasa bahwa ia harus segera pergi karena Thorn terlihat sedang sibuk, ia menghelakan nafas pelan dan beranjak keluar dari tempat kesayangan adiknya yang satu itu. Entah kenapa, Gempa merasa Thorn masih sulit untuk di dekati. Apalagi Halilintar, kakaknya yang satu itu benar-benar menjaga jarak aman dengannya.

Saat tangannya ingin memegang knob pintu kaca itu, sebuah tanaman berakar tiba tiba mengikat tangannya. Gempa menjerit kaget, ia mencoba untuk melepaskan tumbuhan itu dari tangannya yang justru semakin memperkuat ikatannya. Merasa tak punya pilihan lain, Gempa menoleh ke arah Thorn yang masih sibuk meracik sesuatu. "T-thorn, tolong bantu ak—" sebelum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tumbuhan itu menarik Gempa kembali ke tempat Thorn dengan kasar.

"Aku belum menyuruhmu untuk pergi." kata Thorn dengan nada yang dingin, iris hijaunya melirik Gempa dengan tajam. Gempa mulai berkeringat dingin, meneguk ludahnya dengan kasar dan berharap Thorn tidak akan menyakitinya.

Pemuda berjaket hitam-hijau itu segera berdiri untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Gempa, dipegangnya pipi Gempa dengan kuat untuk menyuruh pemuda itu membuka mulutnya. Dengan takut, Gempa menutup matanya erat-erat dan merasakan suatu cairan memasuki mulutnya."Telan atau aku paksa kau menelannya." ancam Thorn, menutup mulut Gempa untuk menjaga-jaga jika saudaranya yang satu itu akan memuntahkan ramuan yang ia berikan.

Rasa pahit dan asing yang memenuhi mulut Gempa membuat pemuda itu mual seketika, namun ia tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan Thorn jadi Gempa mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menelan cairan itu. Ia hampir memuntahkannya kembali saat sudah melewati tenggorokannya itu.

"Pfft.. Kau seharusnya melihat wajah yang kau buat itu.." ledek Thorn, melepaskan tangannya untuk membiarkan Gempa bernafas lebih mudah karena wajahnya yang sudah mulai berubah warna menjadi hijau. Thorn mengambil segelas air di atas mejanya dan meminumkannya pada kakaknya. Gempa berterima kasih karena adiknya masih mengerti apa yang sangat ia butuhkan di saat itu.

Thorn mengelap sisa air yang sempat lolos dari mulut Gempa dengan punggung tangannya."Aku memberikanmu semacam ramuan energi. Kau langsung kelelahan setelah menggunakan sedikit kekuatanmu, jadi setidaknya ini bisa membantu." jelas Thorn, mengangkat jarinya untuk menyuruh tumbuhan miliknya melepaskan Gempa.

Gempa memegang pergelangan tangannya yang sedikit memerah."Ah, begitu. Seharusnya kau bilang dulu, aku jadi panik tadi." ucap Gempa diikuti tawa hambar. Thorn memeletkan lidahnya sambil tersenyum."Aku suka melihat ekspresi ketakutanmu itu." balasnya dengan santai. Gempa hanya tersenyum miris, tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana jalan pikir pemuda yang satu itu.

"Thorn, kau disini?"

Terlihat seorang pemuda berjaket putih dengan kacamata berwarna oranye yang menutupi iris kuningnya berada di pintu, ikut kaget melihat ada orang lain di dalam tempat itu."Gempa? Kupikir kau dengan Ice tadi.." sahut Solar, berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua. Gempa terkekeh."Ice dan Taufan sedang pergi, jadi aku minta tolong sama Thorn." jawabnya, mendapat respon anggukan dari Solar.

"Kau butuh sesuatu?" tanya Thorn, duduk di atas mejanya yang masih berantakan. Solar tak mengatakan apapun, ia melirik Gempa sejenak.

Gempa mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum paham dengan apa yang dia maksud."K-kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya. Makasih buat obatnya, Thorn." ucap Gempa dengan kikuk, segera meninggalkan ruangan itu. Thorn hanya menatap kakaknya keluar dari ruangan sebelum beralih pada adiknya. Solar terdiam sebentar sebelum mengangkat wajahnya.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu."

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Masih bingung mau ngelanjutin cerita ini gimana, haha (baru sadar konfliknya banyak kali hiks)**

 **Sorry kalau rada aneh gitu, capek baca ulang 7 kali lebih**

 **Kuusahain ini cepat selesai, karena aku mau buat ff baru lagi /slap**

 **Mohon reviewnya, biar aku tahu kalau masih ada yang mau baca ff gaje ini (Sekalian moodbooster :v)**


End file.
